


What if?

by Cmw1523



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sister-Sister Relationship, bit of a slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmw1523/pseuds/Cmw1523
Summary: What if Sara could save Laurel? what if there was a way to bring her back. what would Sara do if she could save her sister? and how would the rest of the legends react to the answers to that question? could Sara do it? could she risk changing history? what if she doesn't have a choice. what will happen when Sara's hand is forced and she has no other options but to do the one thing she was told she could never do. save her sister.I am new here. so sorry if the tags are wrong. thank you for giving this story a chance. please enjoy :)
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 69





	1. calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is a light M but later in the story, it will get pretty dark. I will put warnings at the beginning of those chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also went back and fixed this chapter it was bugging me. hopefully, now it's a little easier to read.

What if?

Chapter 1

It was too quiet on the WaveRider, Sara was a little concerned about what her team was doing. It couldn't be that late can it? Usually, there was some noise, Nate in the library or Mick getting another beer or even ray doing laundry because apparently doing it at night keeps his clothes cleaner. Yeah, she didn't get it either. Or maybe the whiskey finally hit her, and the silence is her brain playing tricks on her. Either way, she was going to sit there and drink till she can't even remember why she's feeling so sorry for herself. 

Ava walked into Sara's captions quarters, took one look at her, and sighed. "Sara?" Sara continued to look blankly at the floor with an empty bottle on her desk and a half-full cup in her hand resting on her thigh. "Sara?" she tried again this time she kneeled in front of her. Sara didn't even move when Ava softly caressed her cheek hoping that would bring Sara out of whatever slumber her drunken mind has her trapped in. "babe!" she tried once more with a bit more force behind it and finally Sara looked up at her. 

Sara's stormy blue eyes were in so much pain Ava had to hold back a gasp. "Sara, my love what's wrong? Talk to me, you are scaring me. Please, baby, tell me what's going on it that beautiful mind of yours" Sara continued to stare as if Ava hadn't said anything or worse wasn't even there. Then suddenly she locked eyes with her and said "Ava tell me again why I can't save my sister? Please tell me why?" Sara spoke with such a haunted tone that finally it all made sense as to why she found Sara in this state of utter despair. It was the anniversary of laurel's death, Sara's sister and now with her father gone as well, Sara was the last lance alive. 

"oh, baby I am so sorry, tell me what you need? I will do anything to get your mind off this." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew that it was a mistake. Up until this point, Sara was basically comatose but when she asked what Sara needed the laugh that came out of her mouth was simply scary and the fire in her eyes now was almost enough the shake Ava to her core. Sara jumped up and started to yell and pacing her office looking more like a caged lion than a woman. "what I want is for everyone to stop asking me that and for someone to tell me why I can't fucking save my sister. And the fucking timeline isn't good enough anymore. When I died laurel risked everything for me, fucking everything and now years later I can't return the favour. It's not right and it's not fucking fair." 

As Sara yelled, she got angrier and angrier. At one point she grabbed her forgotten glass that Ava put on her desk and thrown it as hard as she could. Ava simply watched it shatter and fall to the ground with sadness filling her heart. But towards the end, the anger died down and all that was left was pure grief. The absolute sorrow in her voice as she said the last bit was the breaking point for both. Ava stood and slowly walked towards her; she knew her anger wasn't aimed at her, so it was safe to approach this extremely deadly woman. And wrap her arms around Sara and finally all the pain and heartache Sara has felt since Rip told her, her sister died and there was no way she could save her came out. And for the first time in an awfully long time, Sara just cried and sobbed in Ava's arms.

Ava pulled them both to the couch and slowly sat down, Sara had no more fight left, she just let Ava lead and sat with her. Sara cried for what to her felt like hours but really it was maybe ten minutes before the alcohol and just straight-up exhaustion finally caught up her. She fell asleep right there in Ava's lap. As Ava ran her hand through Sara's hair, she thought over what had just happened. Laurel was a huge part of Sara's life and with her being the white canary, and how much Sara has told her about her sister. about how she got the name canary when she was with the league and how laurel turned it into something good. And that it was laurel who was the one who told Sara to join the legends. Ava felt like she knew her already just from the way Sara talked about her. she never left out any details even though it pained her. She just wished there was a way to save laurel and not break time again. 

With that thought in mind after about another five minutes, Ava picked Sara up so she could bring her to her chambers to get a proper night's sleep because she knew her girlfriend would have one nasty hangover in the morning. She changed her into some sleepwear, grabbed some water and aspirin for her in the morning. Once it was in a place where Sara could easily find it, she left the bedroom and walked to the library. Once she got there Gideon made her presents known 

"director Sharpe, what do you think? Is it possible to save miss lance without hurting time?" Ava sighed and wondered how many times this has happed that even Gideon was hurting for Sara. "I don't know Gideon but fuck I wish there was a way because after seeing that all I want to do is say "fuck it all we have a lance to save" but I know we can't because if we could then Sara would have done it already right?" Ava sighed with defeat "because from where I am standing there's no way to save her without causing unknown harm to the timeline."

"that's where you are wrong, Director" Gideon replied with as much smugness as an AI could. Ava scoffed "okay, do you know something I don't." Gideon answered with a chuckle "I know a lot of things you don't Director" Ava looked to the ceiling with a raised eyebrow as if to say seriously "but the point is there is one thing captain Lance hasn't looked into and quite frankly last time she got piss ass drunk and I brought it up she threatened to disconnect me" Ava nodded because yeah that sounded like Sara. "okay what is that?" Ava questioned "miss Tomaz's loophole program," Gideon said as if she had all the answers to life. Ava wanted to slam her head into the table, because of course why hadn't she thought of that. "Gideon, you are a genius" Gideon hummed as if to say duh "where is Zari now?" "miss Tomaz is sleeping in her room" Gideon answered with a hint of excitement because finally, someone was going to try and actually see if there was a way to save laurel.

Ava pretty much ran to Zari's room, she needed to know if there was a way to save laurel. If not for any other reason other than so Sara can finally let, go of the guilt she carries for not using the WaveRider to go back and tell laurel not to go the prison that night. Or something along those lines. Once she got to Zari's room, she thanked the gods (more accurately Gideon) that the door was unlocked. She walked in and shook her awake "Zari I need you to wake up right now!" Ava yelled in her ear. Zari opened an eye and looked at Ava, groaned rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Ava was having none of that and ripped to blanket from her body. "holy fuck Ava there better be a fire, or I am literary going to kill you. Sara's girl or not!" Zari snapped angrily, sitting up and looking at Ava with hate for being woken up. Ava's heart flutter at the mention of being Sara's girl, even after all this time she still gets butterflies when someone brings it up. But the look on Zari's face made Ava put that thought away for later.

"there's no fire" Zari groaned "I need you to run your simulation to see if there's a way we can save Sara's sister." Zari scoffed with disbelief "you want me to try and hack history? You of all people! Fuck I must still be dreaming." Ava shook her head because of course nothing with the legends is ever easy. "yes, I want you to see if there is a way that we can save laurel without jeopardizing the timeline." Zari just looked at Ava for a solid minute trying to decide if the one thing Sara told her never to do is exactly the same thing Ava just woke her up in the middle of the night to do. Fuck that hurt her head she was way too tired to deal with this. "you know Sara has forbidden me from doing exactly that right?" Zari just had to ask because seriously why was it always her getting caught up in shit like this 

"yes, she has told me as much back when you first joined the team." Zari sighed "okay fair enough I will run the simulation under a few conditions, one, we don't tell Sara unless there is an actual way of saving laurel two, we do this my way and three it's just us. I don't trust anyone else not to rat us out to Sara as soon as she gives them her "mom look" so with that what do you say Sharpey do we have a deal?"

Ava shook her head "don't call me that again and I completely agree with you." Ava stuck out her hand for a handshake. Zari grabbed her hand gave it one hard shake and then she completely took the wind out of her sails "we start tomorrow because I am tired and want to go back to sleep." at Ava's pout Zari sighed and shook her head "Ava go to bed I am sure Sara is missing you" at the mention of Sara, Ava sighed because she knew Zari was right she should go to bed. "fine goodnight and hey, thank you. You don't know how much this will help and mean to Sara if it works." Zari nodded her head "I have an idea, I may not have known Sara before her sister died but even when I met her I could tell she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and was haunted by a past very few could live through and come back on the other side. So yeah, I know how important this is. Goodnight Ava, you make her happy you know. More then I think you even realize." With that Zari's door closed and Ava was left speechless.

Ava sighed and shook her head turning to digest what Zari had just said to her. She decided that it was late, and she really should get back to Sara to make sure she was okay. When she got to their bedroom and opened the door, she just had to laugh at what she saw. Sara was star fished on the bed snoring and drooling a bit. She walked over to move the hair out of her face when she pulled her hand back Sara's gorgeous blue eyes were open. "hey where did you go?" Sara asked, "to the bathroom my love, I am so sorry I woke you." Ava apologized. Sara hummed "was already awake" She replied lying and already half asleep again. 

Ava smiled and nodded "okay babe you mind moving over so I can get some sleep too?" Ava asked. Sara made a ridiculously cute noise, nodded her head, and said, "yes I want cuddles" Ava just laughed, she loved Sara like this. With her guard down. When she was like this Ava could almost see the girl, she was before getting on the Queen's gambit. She crawled into bed and Sara wrapped herself around Ava as soon as she lied down. "goodnight my final girl I love you." Sara wisped in her ear "goodnight my beautiful girl I love you too" they both fell asleep with a smile on there faces and ava's last lingering though before she succumbed to sleep was "what if?"


	2. could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is a mess in this chapter. I promise it they don't fight for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a very good chance I will give up with chapter names. let see how long I keep them.

Chapter 2

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Ava’s arms after way too much to drink. She looked over at her bedside table and saw the water and aspirin. She took them and then sat up. as soon as she did the urge to puke hit her hard. She swallowed it back, stood and decided she needed a shower. Getting everything ready was way harder than it should have been, how much did she drink last night?

“caption I see you are struggling. How can I help?” Gideon asked Sara after she swore for the tenth time. “can you tell me what the hell happened last night and why I fell like Nate is playing drums in my head!” 

“you cried yourself last night after drinking way too much whiskey” Gideon replied delicately, not sure how much Sara remembered. Sara sighed “fuck, it makes sense now. What’s the team doing?” 

“Nate is in the library with Ray, Charlie is in the kitchen with Mick having a drinking contest, Nora is reading in her room and Ava and Zari are in the lab,” Gideon answered already anticipating the question. Sara looked puzzled at the last two “what are Ava and Zari doing?” Sara wondered more to herself then actually asking. “anyway, I am going to shower if anyone needs me” 

After her shower, she walked towards the lab in search of her girlfriend. She stopped in the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw Mick passed out at one of the tables and Charlie nowhere to be seen but she could hear her rock music down the hall. she just had to laugh at the antics of the legends. She grabbed her oatmeal and continued on her way. As she passed Mick and she gave him another beer for when he wakes. 

She made it to the lab and what she heard made her blood run cold and her anger rise. “as for as I can tell there is no way we can save Laurel and keep her in the timeline. Too many things could go wrong. She is too much of a noticeable person we can’t leave her in star city. We can’t save her” Zari said with such defeat like she had been explaining the same thing repeatedly for hours. 

“There has to be something we missed. Zari how many times did you run it?” Ava asked desperately “I need to find a safe way we can do this so Sara can have her sister back. After everything she went through, she deserves a little happiness. What if we.”

“I have run every possible scenario. there’s nothing there. We cant save laurel by stopping her from going to that fucking prison and no I am not going to run it again because the hell I have seen star city in is worst then the hell it was when A.R.G.U.S was running things. Ava, I am sorry, but I think Sara was right there is no way to save Laurel from her death.” 

At hearing that Sara hit her boiling point. She stormed into the lab and demanded: “what the actual fuck is going on here!?!?” Ava jumped up and Zari nearly fell out of her chair completely not expecting Sara to be there or even up at all. “well” Sara said going more impatient and pissed as the second went by. “umm hey babe didn’t see you there. Umm, how long have you been there? Ava stuttered. 

Sara just looked right past her at Zari “how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to run that damn thing. Now here you are doing the one thing I told you not to do. No, I fucking begged you not to. Fuck Z you just confirmed my worst nightmare that I am literary powerless to do anything about my sister’s death. And you” Sara looked to Ava with more hatred then she ever has “how fucking dare you even think of trying this. YOU know how dangerous even the thought of it is. And here you are doing the one thing you have yelled at me for in the past. I think by now you both would realize time wants to happen and it fucking hates my family.” Before either of them could even say a word, Sara turned her back and walked away. 

Ava called her name, but Sara just kept walking. Ava went running after her, but Zari caught her hand “Ava let her calm down okay she will come around give her an hour before you go to her”. Ava ripped her hand away and shook her head “this is my all fault if anyone is going to take the blame for this it will be me.” Ava ran after Sara. Once she got to the hall she looked to see if she could see her, but she was gone.  
“Gideon where is Sara?”  
“I am sorry Director I can’t tell you” Gideon replied sadly  
“what do you mean you can’t tell me?”  
“I mean that the Caption made me not able to tell you. But I can tell you she is still on the ship and I locked the jump ship so she can’t leave.”  
“thank you, Gideon,”  
“I care about her as well. And I am the one that pushed the idea on you so I will do what I can to help.” 

Ava looked to the ceiling in awe at the AI. for a moment she wondered just how sentient Gideon actually was. She smiled, nodded her head, and went to go look for Sara. She searched the ship for about twenty minutes with no luck. she walked by the gym and saw the light, there is no way she thought to herself. Sara could not be locked away in the gym, she checked it twice. She tried to open the door, but it would not budge “Gideon can you unlock the door?” 

“its unlocked Director” 

“fuck okay.” Ava sighed. She knocked on the door “Sara please let me in, you weren’t supposed to find out like this.” Ava put her back to the door and slid down it. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. “baby I am so sorry. I was looking into it for you. You have given so much up and saved the timeline no matter the coast. I am so sorry you had to hear that Sara. Please open the door so I can apologize in person and so I can tell you to your face that I never wanted to cause you more pain. It's literary breaking my heart because I know you are hurting because of something I did. Sara please.” Ava begged. 

On the other side of the door, Sara was in a similar position but she had silent tears running down her face. Fuck she could not remember the last time she cried this much. She could not decide if she was actually angry at Ava or not, she knew it was Ava’s idea what she couldn’t understand was why now. After the hours and hours, they had spent talking about Laurel what changed that now Ava wanted to try and save her. 

Sara felt betrayed and maybe that’s why she was crying because the thought of what if has followed Sara since the spear of destiny. When Laurel told her, it was okay that she didn’t bring her back. Listening to the woman she loves pretty much beg for forgiveness was almost enough for Sara to let go of the pain in her chest, but she couldn’t. for so long this whole in her chest wouldn’t go away and now Ava and Zari planted a seed of what if and it refused to die. At this point, all it could do was grow. 

With that thought in mind, Sara stood turned and put her hand on the door. “Ava can I be alone please I need some time to think okay” Ava jumped up she was not actually expecting Sara to answer. “baby please let me explain I need you to hear me out okay”

“Ava please I need you to leave okay. If you stay and we talk right now I could say something I can’t take back and I don’t want to fight I just need to clear my head.” Sara’s voice was so low Ava almost didn’t hear her through the steel door, but she could see her through the window. Sara had her eyes closed and Ava has never seen her look so defeated and broken. Ava sighed and said “okay baby, take all the time you need but please come to me okay. I hate that you are hurting and it's my fault” Sara sighed “I am not mad at you Ava I just need to let go of ‘what if’ again that’s all baby. I just need to do that alone okay” 

“Sara do what you need to do but please don’t push away completely I can help. We can do this together I promise I will never bring it up again and I am so fucking sorry I brought you this pain. And Zari is also here and she’s sorry as well” Ava said as one last dish effort to stop Sara from shutting down completely “I am also here and sorry caption. This is not how I wanted this to go” Gideon said with sorrow that her plan backfired so badly. Sara chuckled and shook her head, but Ava could see there was no humor left in Sara “I promise I won’t go too far I just need some time” Sara said opening her eyes. Ava locked eyes with Sara saw that she was sincere and nodded and pushed Zari to walk away. 

Sara left the gym to go to change. She needed to punch something. With her workout clothes on she started to run and as she did her work out the thought of bringing laurel back never left her mind. The what-if just would not leave so she finished her run and started to punch her punching bag. Getting more and more agitated as her brain thought of ways that it could work. And the one thought that just wouldn’t go away was, Zari said that there was no way to save laurel and keep her in star city but what if they saved her and took her out of the timeline. Like all the legends, Laurel could live on the WaveRider, help the team when needed and if no one knew what harm could she really do? is keeping her alive on the ship really more dangerous to the timeline then bringing Sara herself back from the dead? 

With all those questions running through her mind, Sara hit the bag as hard as she could it was hard enough to dislodge it from its chain. Sara sighed and stared at the bag wondering if in some ways she was still being punished for getting that fucking boat with Oliver. She thought maybe she had made up for that after all these years, but it seemed like the universe just hates her. The part that pissed her the most was there was no way to tell for sure if it would work or not. So, Sara was left to ponder the what if’s and drive herself crazy with the possibility of bringing her sister back. 

All that was left to answer was how selfish was she? and how much was she willing to risk. Could she really throw caution to the wind or did the league really beat that out her? Would she really be willing to risk it like all the villains she has faced? Sara shook her head because clearly, she wasn’t that selfish, obviously, she wasn’t willing to risk it all and she was smart enough to know that throwing caution to the wind is not the way to get what she wants. Plus, she would never stoop so low as to pull a move similar one the villain’s in her past have. She was caption Sara lance and she always did what was right, no matter what it cost her. Because she had to somehow make it up to her sister. She had to right wrongs of her past. And most importantly she had to suffer because of all the pain she caused and the lives she took as an assassin. This was her price to pay. This pain and heartache but the thing that really hurt were the what if.

What if she was selfish enough? What if she said fuck it? What if for once since she was brought back from the dead she thought of herself? What if she went back in time to the moment after they pronounced laurel dead she went in took her body to Gideon so she can save her. What if for just this once Sara did right by her sister. What if this was the way to get her sister back and protect the timeline Sara shook her head because no matter how much she asked herself those questions it didn’t matter. She wasn’t that selfish. But god it was temping. 

Sara left the gym to go take a shower, she wasn’t even awake two hours and she was already over today. Man, she needed a drink and maybe Ava to get her mind off all of these what if’s.


	3. here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit is about to hit the fan here. Sara and Ava makeup and Sara gets news that makes her go a little stab happy. please enjoy it is gonna be a wild ride from here on ou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are squeamish here's a quick warning for the last couple of paragraphs of this chapter. I don't go into any details but I give a summary of someone's torture.

Chapter 3

After her second shower of the day, Sara took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Once she made it to the bridge, she got Gideon to call the team. As she waited for them, she pulled up the encore map looking for some easy ones for the team. Surprisingly, Mick was the first one to arrive. Sara smirked at him and he grunted in response, which let Sara know all was well in his World. Ray and Nate arrived at the same time as Charlie and all three stopped when Ava walked in the room and noised Sara tense up. Ray made a mental note to talk to Sara to make sure she was okay. Zari was last to arrive and why was obvious because of the donut in her hand.

“Okay team, here’s how today is gonna go and I am not in the mood for fuck ups so please let’s keep it clean. Get in, get out. No problems.” Sara gave out the assignments and it didn’t escape anyone’s attention that Ava was as far from Sara as she could be. 

Nate looked at Sara with concern, he pulled her aside before she could leave. She sighed and nodded at him. He waited till everyone left before speaking. “are you okay? Did you and Ava fight? Are you guys breaking up?” he fired off in quick succession. Sara looked at him surprised that he caught on so quickly or maybe she was that obvious. 

“yes, Nate I am okay and no we are not breaking up.” Nate nodded his head picking up on the fact that yes she and Ava are fighting, and she didn’t want to talk about it, so he didn’t push her. He simply wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Sara didn’t know how much she needed that, so she just cuddled up into his chest and sigh. She whispered thanks and he squeezed her one last time before giving her a gentle kiss to her hair like a brother would and he let go. 

“Sara I am here okay? Whatever you need.” Sara nodded her head and not for the first time Sara was glad to have him back. Nata walked away with a small. Happy with himself for making Sara feel a little better. 

Sara laughed at him. She turned her attention to the encore map looking for one she could do on her own she needed to get her head back in the game and stop worrying about what if’s. 

As the weeks went on Sara and Ava made up to the point that Sara could sleep next to her again. Well actually at first it was because she was tired of sleeping on the couch in her office. But then she slowly started to forgive her and as the days went on the legends went back to normal. They continued to send the encores back to where they came from and life went on.

Sara and Ava were in bed one morning, slowly waking, not in a hurry to get up and face the world just yet. Sara laid on her back with arms above her head. And Ava laid beside her with her head on Sara’s chest. It was a little awkward because of the height difference but neither minded. Ava was running a hand up and down Sara's stomach, she wrapped her hand in her shirt and looked up at her 

“Are you still mad at me?”   
Her question took Sara by surprise, she opened her eyes and looked down at her. “why do you ask?”   
“well because you have been distant with me since everything happened”   
“Ava babe I am right here. I'm not being distant.”  
“Physically Sara” 

Sara sat up. She looked at Ava completely baffled “what do you mean? Ava, we were literally just cuddling.” Ava sat up fast and grabbed Sara’s hand “I don’t want to push you, love but we haven’t had sex since before the fight and I just want to know where we stand that’s all.” 

Sara stared at Ava with confusion and was about to correct her. Because there was no way it’s been that long, the look on Ava’s face made Sara stop dead. “babe I swear I didn’t realize it’s been that long” Sara said more to herself then Ava. “I am sorry no I am not still mad, and, in all honesty, I got over it weeks ago. I love you Ava and I am sorry I made you think I didn’t want to be with you sexually. I guess life just got busy and there was no time.” 

Ava looked into Sara’s eye as she spoke, she could tell that Sara was lying. Not to her but to herself. Sara never even realized that she was doing it, but Ava could tell in the way that acted. “Sara I am going to tell you something and I don’t want to start a fight because with your answer I can tell you don’t even know you are doing it.” Sara wanted to argue but painful honesty in Ava’s voice made her keep her mouth shut. 

“for weeks you have been pulling away from me, every time I go to kiss you, you dodge it. When I go to grab your hand, you look for any excuse to let go or just drop my hand altogether. When I wrap my arms around you in a hug you barley hug back. And when I get in bed next to you, you tense up. When I touch you, you move away from me” As Ava spoke, she had tears falling down her face, and Sara got angry. Not with Ava. No with how vulnerable Ava was being she couldn’t be mad at her. 

Sara felt like shit. She cleared her throat feeling it tighten knowing that she was the reason Ava was crying. She had made a promise to herself to never be the reason Ava cried again. 

“Ava, come here.” She said as she moved closer to grab her. Ava moved into Sara’s open arms and cried into her chest. “fuck Ava I am so fucking sorry. I had no idea I was doing that. Why didn’t you bring it up sooner?” Sara asked holding her as tight as she could running a hand through her hair. Her heartbreaking as Ava let out a sob. 

“at first, I thought you were still mad, and I completely understood. I mean I confirmed that we can’t bring laurel back and that still haunts me. Sara the look on your face that day made my heartbreak and drop into my stomach. And a part of me felt like I deserved your cold shoulder. Hell, a part of me wanted you to hate me for putting you through that. But as time went on you were less cold and you started to act like my Sara again and I thought we were okay but then every time I tried to touch you pulled away and I figured I deserved that but Sara yesterday was our second anniversary and you didn’t even acknowledge it or me for that matter. And I guess what I really want to know, and the answer may just break me, but do you still want this do? Do you still want me?” 

Sara was at a complete loss of words. She couldn’t believe she let it get this bad all over something that in the grand scheme of things didn’t even matter. All she could do at that moment was hold Ava as close to her as she could. Trying to soothe the distraught woman. 

“Ava yes I still want this and you.” Sara’s voice cracked as she spoke her own tears falling now “Ava yes we have had our ups and downs but being with you has been the happiest time of my life. Fuck Avas I am so sorry I missed our anniversary I feel like actual garbage. I am sorry I put you through that. and not only that but I made you question where I stand in our relationship. Let me make this as clear as I can okay” 

Sara asked and Ava nodded her head, her heartbeat slowing down and her sobbing changing into hiccups now that she knew Sara didn’t want to leave her. “I love you, okay you mean the world to me and yes it sucks knowing I can’t bring my sister back but if being pissed about that means losing you then consider it in the past because” Sara grabbed Ava’s face and made her look her in the eyes “ I am going to marry you someday Ava Sharpe. I may have lost my sister and that was a blow that will never heal but if I lose you Ava that, that will kill me. You make me want to be a better person. You give me hope that I can be happy. That I can stop punishing myself for what I did in the past. You are the light to my darkness, And Ava I am going to spend the rest of my days making it up to you because I don’t care how mad I am there is no excuse for how I acted. So please baby can you forgive me?”

Ava just kissed her as hard as she could. The kiss quickly turned passionate and heated. Ava pulled back “god, I love you” she repeated Sara’s words back to her “you are forgiven Sara we both fucked up so can we please, please put this whole mess behind us?” Ava begged, kissing her between her words. Sara chuckled. She couldn’t believe this woman. “I honestly thought that I couldn’t fall more in love with you. Yes, we can put this all behind us and I think the best way for us to do that is for me to make it up to you for missing our anniversary.” 

“Oh, and how do you plan on doing that miss Lance?” Ava asked with a coy smile knowing where she was going with this “well miss Sharpe I am going to start but worshiping you like the queen you are then I am going to make you the best dinner you have ever had in your life.” Sara replied with a cocky smirk.  
“dinner?” Ava questioned   
“oh yes I don’t plan on letting you leave this room for hours” Sara answered back and before Ava could reply Sara kissed her, pushed her to the bed, and smiled down at her. 

Ray happened to be walking down the hall at that moment heard what Sara said. He smiled to himself and said “Gideon would you mind silencing the captions quarters. I have a feeling that those two aren’t going to be out for a while.”   
“of course, Doctor Palmer, we wouldn’t want to interrupt the Caption, now would we?”   
Ray had to laugh at Gideon. “thanks, and after everything those two have been through I am so glad they worked it out.”   
“as am I doctor as am I” 

Nora came around the corner and stopped when she saw Ray talking to Gideon. “what’s going on?” she questioned “just Sara and Ava made up” ray said nonchalantly “how do you know?” she replied “just take my word for it and know that it would be a miracle if we saw them again today” Nora looked at him questionably for a moment till it hit her what he meant “oh, Oh.” She laughed 

“Okay, yeah I get what you mean now. And let me just say thank god they finally figured it out. I am happy for them.” 

“me too babe me too” Ray looked back at Sara’s door where now only silence met him. with a smile on his face, he walked away. He knew that when he saw them both again they would be incredibly happy.

Hours later Sara and Ava had just finished their shower and finishing getting dressed when Gideon got their attention “I am so very sorry for ruining your day Caption, but you should get to the bridge as soon as possible” Gideon said sounding angry. “Gideon, what’s the situation?” Sara asked “Sara please get to the bridge now” Gideon responded. Sara looked at Ava with horror. Gideon has never called her by her first name. Ava grabbed her shirt and Sara’s handing it to her before she could walk out in just a bra and her jeans. Sara put the shirt on and all but ran to the bridge and when she got there the whole team was there. She couldn’t see what was on the map but from the look on her team’s face's, she wasn’t going to like it. 

“Gideon tell me” Sara stated “Caption there’s an encore in star city 2016. Sara, it’s days before laurel is killed. And from everything I have, they plan on killing laurel before darhk does.” Nora winces at the mention of her dad but Sara just stares at the map “who is it?” Sara demands “it can’t be darhk why would he go back just to kill her again it doesn’t make sense.” 

“that’s the thing Caption we don’t know who it is, but we know its not him. all we do know is that this person wants to make laurel suffer. for weeks they have been harassing her, threatening her, I can show you news reports for the day that they found her. It was on the day she is supposed to die and that set off the alarm, but I do warn you it’s extremely bad.” Gideon said “show me” Sara answered without a second thought. 

Ava walked up behind Sara to wrap her arms around her waist. The news article was put on the screen. Sara took one look at it and growled. “Gideon plot a course to star city I am going to fucking kill this bastard slowly and painfully,” Sara said in a low steady voice. the people standing close to her actually backed away in fear. Sara hasn’t felt this much rage in her entire life. She walked her chair sat down and looked straight ahead and said “strap in. it’s going to be one hell of a ride” 

Ava took one last look at the screen and what was on it made her heart fall into her stomach whoever did this was in for a world of pain and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But the longer she looked at the picture, the more she realized that she didn’t want to stop Sara. Because right there on the front page was the black canary Laurel Lance she was in her canary suit.

she was lying there as if the person who put her there had just thrown her. Her suit was ripped to shreds covering extraordinarily little of her body. It was clear that the picture used, was one a bystander took. you could see everything. 

Her body and breasts were exposed. But what was genuinely haunting was the fact that you could clearly see that she was tortured to death. Three of her fingers on her right hand were missing. She was covered in blood. Her head was shaved and worst of all her left calf was missing. Ava had to look away. She walked over to her seat and felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to kill the person who did this. She couldn’t imagine how Sara was feeling. One look at her girlfriend told her that when Sara found this person, they would suffer a fate worst then laurel. She tried to feel pity for this person and come up with a way to stop Sara, but she couldn’t. Honestly, she wanted to help her make this person pay. 

And Sara, well she just couldn’t wait to get to star city. Its been a while since she has made someone truly suffer. With a sadistic smile, she pushed the lever and the WaveRider jumped through time.


	4. it's about to get real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to say it now if you don't like the paring in this chapter I am sorry. I blame my muse. that bitch did this, not me. also, this chapter got away from me but I spent most of it laughing. I hope you do too. other then that enjoy. I am going straight to hell for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is where this story goes completely AU and away from canon. its been a while since I watched arrow so the arrow portion of this story could be totally wrong and I am sorry for that. but it's in the back half of season four, that's the best I got for you.

Chapter 4

Sara’s thoughts were running a mile a minute. She couldn’t believe that she was on her way back to star city just days before her sisters’ life is supposed to end. It all feels like a sick joke. Like she’s going to arrive and it’s all just a plot to get her there just to hurt her or worse kill her team. 

As the WaveRider left the temporal zone, Sara could see star city. The place she grew up in. the city she died in. she loved and hated it here. And right now, she had no idea how this was going to play out. “Captain where would you like me to touch down at the hanger?” Gideon asked. 

“no Gideon, no one knows we are here, and I would like to keep it that way for now. Just till we know what we are dealing with. Park us on the outskirts of the city and cloak us. I don’t want anyone finding the ship well we are gone.” Sara responds. 

As Gideon takes control of the ship, Sara turns her chair around to face her team. “okay so, for now, this is strictly recon. None of you are to interact with anyone here stay on comms and for the love of god try not to get recognized by anyone” as Sara finished talking everyone started yelling in protest. She let it go on for a minute to get it out of there systems. With a shake of her head, she yelled over them 

“Guys there’s no debating this. If you don’t like it stay on the ship.” That got everyone to shut up. 

“Okay everyone done bitching?” everyone nodded there heads silently. “okay here is how this is going to go. First Ray and Nora you are both going to stay on the ship I want you both to keep it safe. Gideon can you print newspapers from the original timeline, so we have a reference. Then I want you and Zari to hack team arrow find out everything you can. Be careful, felicity shouldn’t be to worry about people trying to hack her right now to you should be about to get in no problem. Make sure to monitor everything that goes on in that bunker. Ava and I will sneak in and put some cameras around, so we have eyes and ears on them. I want to make sure that this fucker isn’t working for Oliver. Everyone else I want you to look around, listen to people’s conversations and see if anything is different.” 

Once the ship landed everyone, but Sara and ray went off to go get ready. “what is it, Ray?” Sara asked him.   
“I just want to make sure you are okay. You have been through a lot lately and I am worried about you. And what this will do to you.”   
“Ray I am fine okay; I am here to make sure my sister dies the way she is meant to. And once that happens we can go back to sending encores to hell,” she responds sarcastically.  
and walked away before he had a chance to respond. He looked over to Ava who walked onto the bridge. “Ava please talk to her she’s not okay,” Ray said growing increasingly worried. 

“Ray I will watch her okay, just do what she said and watch the ship. We all know this isn’t easy on her, so we have to make sure to do it by the book and not make it any worse.” He nodded feeling much better knowing that she will take care of Sara. Ava padded him on the shoulder as she walked by him “I will keep her save and make sure she doesn’t do anything reckless” with that being said she walked in the same direction as her girlfriend getting ready to face the music.

Sara was in the cargo bay strapping what had to be way too many knives to her outfit for a recon mission. “Babe just how many knives do you plan on taking”   
Sara looked up at Ava for a moment, then looked down at the blade in her hand. She stared at it for a few seconds. She left out a laugh and shook her head “probably more than needed” she responded, and Ava could tell that she was tired of all this already. Ava walked up to her and lifted her head so she could look in her eyes. “Sara I am here okay. Whatever you need” she kissed Sara gently and grabbed the knife from her hand and put it in her own holster on her belt. “And besides babe this one is mine,” she said a smirk.

Sara smiled at Ava and grabbed her jacket “how did I get so lucky to have you?”  
“Honestly, I have no idea”   
“It was probably because you couldn’t rest my charm”   
“ha-ha I wouldn’t go that far lance” Ava pushed on Sara’s shoulder lightly to get her to go out the cargo door. Sara just smiled and allowed her body to be pushed. Really happy that she and Ava are back in a good place. 

As Sara and Ava walked through the streets of star city Ava could tell that Sara was on edge. More so then she has ever seen her. When Nate’s voice came through comms Sara actually jumped “okay we found a newspaper going to take it back to the ship so Ray and Nora can look over it” Ava looked to Sara and saw how tense she was, so she responded “good job guys”. Ava grabbed Sara’s hand hoping she that would calm her down. “we are getting close. No one should be there, it’s almost noon and felicity is usually the first to arrive and that’s only after dark.” Ava nodded and didn’t comment on the fact that Sara held her hand so tight she thought she was going to break it. 

Sara kept a brisk pace the whole way to the campaign office for Oliver Queen. “thank god its Saturday” Ava joked. Sara slowly opened the door as if she expected there to be a tripwire on the other side. When it was clear there wasn’t. she opened the door fully “Babe shouldn’t we hurry in case someone sees us and thinks we are trying to break in” Sara blushed and nodded her head 

“Yes, sorry I just don’t know what I am walking in on”   
“its okay babe but I really don’t want the cops being called so let’s go,” Ava said in a teasing matter.

As they walked further in the room Ava looked at Sara “so at this point no one knows who the green arrow is right”   
“Yeah, why?”   
“well is it just me or is it a little weird that this bunker is where a campaign office is?”   
“well, one it’s under,” Sara says pushing the button to reveal the elevator “and two no one is the wiser because why would the man running for mayor be the same man running around in a hood with a bow?” 

“fair point” Ava nodded as they entered the elevator. It moved without them touching anything. Sara felt like tapping her foot because of long it was taking, but finally, they opened. As they walked in, their eyes had adjust to the darkness. All the lights were off but one. Off the side and what Sara remembered as the training room. Sara looked to Ava “be super careful and start placing the cameras. I am going to make sure that no one is here.” Ava nodded and got to work well Sara walked over to the door. 

As she got closer the sound on the other side of the door came through more clearly. It sounded like someone was training. Sara reached out for the door nob but stopped, what she heard made her pull her hand back as if she had been burned. it was a moan. Sara letting her curiosity get the better of her. she put her hands on the door and rested her ear against it to see if she could hear who it was. 

the person in the room moaned again louder this time. It was definitely a woman Sara just couldn’t place who it was. Then she heard someone say “you know we probably shouldn’t be doing this” her eyes went wide, and she pulled away from the door. It was Laurel. Laurel was in that room with someone. The other person’s response was low so Sara couldn’t tell who he was or what he said. She heard Laurel chuckle and Sara knew whoever was with her. Laurel had her hooks in them. 

Ava walked up behind Sara and saw her by the door listening to what was happing in that room. She was about to ask what she was doing when she heard the telltale sound of people kissing. Ava looked to Sara, in shock she was not expecting that. Sara looked to her and mouthed Laurel. And now she knew why Sara was still at the door. She went to grab Sara’s wrist to get her to leave but she stopped cold. 

“come on Laurel, you know you want to. It’s not the first time we have done this or the second. you do this every time. It’s okay. I want you and I know you want me. So, let’s move past the whole ‘oh we shouldn’t do this’ and just let me take your mind off of everything. I know you need release.”

Ava didn’t recognize the voice, but Sara clearly did. Ava could see the moment Sara recognized who the other person was even though it was dark. She went pale, then to red, then pale again. At one point she looked like she was going to open the door but all she did was stare at it like she didn’t understand what it was. After the girl stopped talking there was a moment of silence. If Ava had to guess laurel probably sighed. They heard a laugh. After that Sara shook her hand and grabbed the door nob to open the door she had to confirm that this was actually happening

“you are horrible, and someday will get me in a lot of trouble”   
“I know but you like me anyway” 

Ava looked over Sara’s head, all she could see was a taller girl with her back to the door. as the shorter of the two pulled off the taller's shirt. The taller now confirmed as in fact laurel once she spoke. “yes, I can’t help it, I do. You drive me crazy speedy.” Laurel grabbed her face and kissed her hard. “please don’t call me that as I am about to go down on you.” Speedy responded as she dropped to her knees and kissed Laurel's stomach and opened her belt to pull down her pants. 

Sara backed away from the door so quickly she almost knocked Ava over. Ava grabbed the door, so it didn’t slam and blow their cover. She closed it gently and looked to Sara. She was by the elevator and looked like she was going to be sick. Ava walked over to her and they got in. it was silent. Ava had so many questions and Sara, she looked lost. they walked out of the elevator and out onto the street. Ava looked at Sara and she just had to ask “so……….. who’s speedy? And why do you look like your entire life is a lie?” when Sara didn’t respond Ava grab her hand to stop her from walking. “not here” was all she said as she started walking again. 

They walked for about an hour until they came to the base of a clock tower. Sara opened the door and led Ava up the stairs. Once they got to the top she raised her hand to her ear. “guys. What have you found.” She asked the team. “everything is in order cap. nothing is different.” Nate checked in first. “we are in team arrows system and everything looks normal. Nothing to note.” Zari chimed in next “all systems are good caption and the cameras are in place and will start recording when the lights go on.” Gideon added. 

“Good, keep up the good work. Everyone returns the ship. we are done for now. Let’s wait till team arrow makes there move.” A course of okay’s and you got its rang through the comms and then Sara muted herself and got Ava to do the same. 

“Sara, what’s going on? Why did you call the team back?” Ava asked 

“speedy is Oliver’s little sister” was all Sara said, “speedy is Thea Queen.” Sara sound at a loss for words “Laurel is fucking Oliver’s little sister.” Ava was stunned into silence. She didn’t know much about Oliver and even less about Thea but Sara’s reaction to all this was almost funny. The way she paced up and down and looked just so confused. It was actually kind of adorable. 

“Sara babe take a breath okay.” 

Sara kept pacing so Ava sept in front of her, grabbed her and kissed her to get her to stop freaking out. “babe tell me what’s going through your head.”

Sara looked at her and just sighed she couldn’t believe her eyes. What the actual fuck. “I have no words. I had no idea that they were sleeping together it all makes so much sense now. Holy fuck.” Sara just started laughing uncontrollably “I can’t believe she…” Sara tried to get out “I swear this is too good…..” she tried again. Ava let her laugh it out. Not following along at all. Ava smiled as Sara started to calm down “so I just almost saw my sister sleep with Thea.” Sara said after getting her bearings. “I swear I thought I would be the one to sleep my way through the Queen family, not her.” 

Ava looked at Sara then it clicked, and she couldn’t help but laugh. Of course, Sara wasn’t upset. She was laughing at the irony of it all. “so that’s why you dragged me across the city. Because Laurel got to Thea before you did?” Ava asked “no because if felicity just so happened to be listening I didn’t want to out them” now Ava was even more confused. “okay…….. so now what?” 

“now we fall back, and we look for that bastard.” As she finished talked an arrow flew between them. They both looked at it then looked to the hooded person who shot it. There stood Thea and Laurel, both dressed in their suits. “tell me who you are and where Sara Lance is. And why the hell do you have her face?” Thea said using a voice changer. Sara was stunned. She couldn’t believe this was happing to her right now. She started laughing again because really what else was she supposed to do. 

Laurel looked more and more uncomfortable as Sara laughed. Thea getting impatient shot another arrow right at Sara. Ava gasped but Sara caught it as if it were nothing. She dropped it the floor. “my question is how did you guys track us? I mean when we left you both were a tad busy.” Of course, leave it to Sara to make jokes like this. Ava sighed when it became clear that Sara would continue to be useless 

“hi… my name is Ava Sharpe, and this idiot here is my girlfriend Sara Lance. Yes, we are who we say are and she can prove it…… I hope.” Ava tried to help but that was the wrong answer. as soon as the words were out of her month laurel looked like she was ready to kill Ava. She walked towards her tightening her hold on her weapon. 

Sara finally coming to her senses stepped in front of Ava and stared her sister in the eye. “Laurel back off what she said is true.” Laurel looked down at Sara with anger. “no there’s no way you can be here, and my sister would have told me about an Ava.” She said with venom. Sensing Laurel’s anger made Thea release another arrow this one aimed at Ava getting super close to hitting her. Sara looked to Thea and said “if you shoot at one more time Thea I will break your fucking bow” Thea shifted but didn’t lower her weapon. She couldn’t help but think about how this person knows who she is. Maybe it was actually Sara. 

Thea looked at her and asked, “who killed Sara Lance and what were her last words?” Laurel turned to look at Thea. “why would you ask that?” Thea ignored her “answer the question. And this one won’t miss.” With Laurel moved out of the way Thea had a clear shot at Sara’s heart. Seeing no way out of it. Sara sighed and dropped her head “you did speedy. You killed me. You put three arrows in my chest and watched me fall from the roof. My last words were ‘what are you doing here’. You were under the control of your father. And you both brought me back to life.” 

Laurel gasped and hugged her sister when she finished speaking knowing for sure that she was telling the truth. And Thea dropped her bow and just stared as a tear ran down her cheek. It really was Sara. Thea walked up to Laurel and put her hand on the small of her back. Laurel pulled away from Sara and grabbed her shoulders 

“How is this posable?” 

“time travel sis” Sara smirked 

Laurel hit her shoulder and hugged her again. Sara and Thea locked eyes over Laurel’s shoulder “sorry for shooting at you” Thea apologized “it’s all good Speedy I would have done the same.” Sara pulled out of the hug with her sister and walked over to Thea and hugged her too. After she pulled away she looked at them both “but really how did you find us?”

“well, felicity got an alert that someone hacked our system. then there was movement in the base that wasn’t us. So, she did some digging and followed you here, so we suited up and came to see what was going on.” 

“sorry about that I told my team to hack you guys” 

“don’t apologize to us. It’s ollie you got to it explain to” Thea said 

“ah fuck, I guess you can’t just let us walk away can you?” as Sara asked Laurel pulled out her earpiece so everyone could hear Oliver and felicity say “NO” at the same time. Sara laughed and nodded “okay okay, damn we will be right there.” Both girls turned off their comms. “so, we have our bikes so each of you can ride with one of us back.” Laurel said turning around to leave “no sis you can ride with your girl and I will ride with mine,” Sara said with a smirk. 

Laurel slowly turned to look at her sister “what did you just say?” Sara looked her dead in the eyes and with her best Thea impression she said “please don’t call me that as I am about to go down on you” then she ran with Laurel hot on her heels.

Ava and Thea looked at each other and Thea blushed “so you guys heard that?” Thea sounded more prideful then uncomfortable. “oh, we heard so much more than just that.” They locked eyes and both shook there at the laughter they could hear coming from the sisters.


	5. Well fuck, that wasn’t supposed to happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a happy chapter before everything goes to shit. this story has taken over my whole life at the moment, and I have no control over it. blame my muse for the last paragraph she's a bitch. because like the title of this one it wasn't supposed to happen like this. but I love it anyway. please feel free to tell me your thoughts. as always I hope you enjoy it. you are in for a wild ride.
> 
> p.s. I changed the last Parghragh in this chapter I highly recommend you give it a read so you know what's going in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small warning for the last paragraph, the arrow part's villain is inducted and he's a creep. and very gross. if you don't want to read the whole thing just skim through it. you won't miss much.

Chapter 5

After watching Laurel chase Sara out of the clock tower Ava looked to Thea. “hi, let me properly introduce myself, I am Ava Sharpe and I am Sara’s girlfriend.” Ava held out her hand and Thea respond with a firm handshake “Thea Queen also known as Speedy. We should probably go see if those two broke anything and I swear if Sara thinks she’s driving my bike I might just put an arrow in her.” Thea said with a chuckle. Ava nodded in agreement and they made there way out of the clock tower.

When they got to the bikes Laurel was beet red and Sara looked way too pleased with herself. She held out her hand to Ava “get on babe can’t leave team Arrow waiting. And I also updated the team they will stay put.” Ava grabbed Sara’s hand and got on the bike with a shake of her head. “what did you do to your sister?” she whispered in Sara’s ear “nothing” Sara answered as a shiver ran down her back. 

They both looked to Thea and Laurel, seeing Thea in the front behind the handlebars made Sara laugh. She smirked at the two, made a whip sound and with that she was off like a light with Thea not far behind her. They raced back to the bunker and Ava was sure they broke at least ten traffic laws in the first five minutes. Once they got back to the campion office they pulled the bikes around back. And brought the bikes in a separate entrance and down into the bunker All the while Sara and Thea were arguing about who won.

Now with the lights on Ava was really impressed by the bunker. It was huge and very green. She had to admit it was a little on the nose. As she was looking around her gaze fell on three people standing by some computers. Ava straightening her back when she saw the look one of the men’s face. She could tell that she probably wouldn’t like him.

“Speedy, Black canary come here please,” he said puffing out his chest to make himself bigger. They both shared a look and sighed. ‘Here we go’ they both thought. “Ollie come on, don’t be like that it’s me” Sara tried to make it better but all he did was give Ava a dirty look. Sara seeing the look and now understanding why Ollie was pulling an Oliver, she stepped in front of Ava and locked eyes with him “Ollie its okay, she’s okay. She already knows. We are from the future.” 

That didn’t really help. so Sara walked up to him and put her hand on his chest. Forcing him to focus on her. They locked eyes “Oliver do you trust me?” with one more cautious look to Ava he nodded his head “then trust me when I say she’s safe. I love her Ollie.” At that the woman who Ava had to guess was Felicity walked up to her and put out her hand for Ava to shake “are you an assassin?”

“no?” Ava looked confused for a moment but grabbed her hand anyway

“good, good the last girl Sara brought here was an assassin. And she tried to kill us multiple times.” Felicity looked pleased with herself for a moment then realized she may have overstepped. “not that Nyssa is a bad person she’s actually on our side now…. I think.” Her eyes went wide “Oh, frak did you know about Sara’s past with the sexy assassin?” Felicity looked like she was in physical at what just came out of her mouth. “and by sexy I mean pretty and by that I mean… you know what I am going to stop talking now. And oh god let go of your hand I am so sorry I am not helping at all am I?” 

Everyone in the bunker tried to hold in their laughter. So incredibly happy for felicity in that moment to get over the awkwardness of Oliver’s overprotectiveness. Thea turned her head into Laurel’s shoulder to hide her laugh, well Laurel had her hand to her mouth. Sara noted that no one seemed to question the more than platonic act, she would ask about that later. Dig had a smile on his face, Oliver looked at Felicity with love. And Sara, well she full on laughed “you’re still cute,” she said as Felicity turned around red in the face. they met in the middle for a hug.

“what the hell Sara” Felicity pulled away to slapped her in the chest.  
“ow” was all Sara could get out before she was pulled into another hug. She looked at Oliver and he just shook his head. This must be a normal thing with her.  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Actually, more importantly, did you want to get caught? Like what was your plan?” 

Felicity listed off without letting Sara go. Ava couldn’t help but think the hug was a little too intimate, and that made her wonder if there was ever a thing between the two. And that sent white-hot jealousy through Ava, she couldn’t help it. Ava cleared her throat making Thea laugh even harder and Felicity finally pulled away from Sara. 

With all the of the attention on her, she introduced herself for what felt like the millionth time “hello, my name is Ava Sharpe and you are?” as she spoke, she walked right up to Oliver holding out her hand knowing full well who he was. But she wanted him to know that she wasn’t scared of him and that she wouldn’t let him push her around. Oliver impressed by the display nodded and shook her hand “Oliver Queen” he responded holding her hand just a little too tight. Ava squeezed back not breaking eye contact. 

Thea, not able to hold it anymore after that. Broke out in a full laugh which sent everyone else in a fit of laughter. Sara who watched that whole thing couldn’t help but get turned on by Ava. Sara put that thought away for when they were alone “okay now that, that is done how is everyone’s day?” 

“Nope, you can’t get away that easy. What’s going on.” Felicity said  
“well, to be honest, this wasn’t supposed to happen like this” Sara said scratching her neck  
“what do you mean? Are you in trouble?” Oliver switched into overprotective mood.  
“no Ollie I am not in trouble, but I can’t answer your questions,” Sara said with a sigh. Knowing this won’t be easy to get out of.  
“why Sara. You break in here, you bring a stranger in and you can’t even tell me why?” and just like that he’s the same old Oliver.  
“Ollie it’s not like that”  
“Then what’s it like Sara?” Laurel now getting involved not liking where this is going. 

Ava seeing that Sara didn’t know how to explain the situation stepped in “we are from the future, which is why Sara can’t answer your questions. Also, why we didn’t contact you because well frankly none of you should know we are here. But after the events of what happened earlier, our guard was let down. which is how you two” she pointed at Thea and Laurel “sneaked up on us”  
Oliver looked to both women with a curious look on his face. as Felicity said, “what events?” but Ava continued “so I must apologize for us breaking in here, but we really should be going. The rest of the legends get antsy without their caption.” Ava said pointing to Sara as she said caption. Sara put her head in her hands knowing that was the wrong thing to say but at least now no one was looking at Thea and Laurel. It was clear no one knew about them. 

“caption?” Felicity asked confused at the same time as Diggle had THAT look on his face and mumbled under his breath “legends???? Please tell me there’s no metahumans” both Thea and Laurel shouted, “you can’t leave yet” and Oliver studied Sara trying to see if he could still read her like he used to. Sara sighed and looked to Ava whispering to her “we have to get out of here. They know me to well make something up I will follow your lead.” 

Ava locked eyes with Oliver, and she could tell he still didn’t trust her. She was about to come up with something when he looked at Sara.  
“you’re mad”  
“no, I am not. I told you, Ollie, I am fine.”  
“No Oliver’s right. I couldn’t put my finger on it in the clock tower, but you are angry. And not only that but when you hugged me it was like we haven’t seen each other in years.” Laurel chimed in.  
“I can see it too” Thea added.  
Felicity just looked from Sara to Ava as if one of them would tell her what she wants to know. “it’s not just anger” Felicity said with a way to knowing for Sara’s liking. When everyone looked to her she continued “I have seen you angry and it’s scary as hell but this. This look in your eyes I have never seen you so full of rage and hate. You look like you want to find someone and just rip them limb from limb. And I might not know you Ava, but you have an even more bloodthirsty look in your eyes that I don’t even think you truly know you are feeling. both of you are full of fire that’s burning way too hot and I pity the person that brought you here. Because when you find whoever it is they won’t leave that encounter alive. now I won’t pretend I know what’s happening or why you are here. But even if I don’t know why. I want to help.”

After she finished speaking everyone was silent. Then “yeah that pretty much covers it so wither you like it or not we are helping” Thea walked over to Sara and held up her hand for a high five. Sara sighed, “I wish it was that easy guys, but I don’t know if you can help.” 

“no”  
“no? what do mean no Felicity.”  
“I mean, no. you will not be pushing us away, and no you will not, not accept our help. You involved us when you broke in here now you can’t that it back” Felicity seem proud of herself but “I mean you could with the whole time travel thing because like how does work?......

“Felicity” Oliver said shaking his head with a small smile. “well Sara it looks like you have two options. One, let us help or two, let us help. because Felicity has a point. You did break in here. My one question is why. If you didn’t want us knowing you were here why come to use?” 

“I thought it was a good idea at the time. I was wrong. Fine, you can help for now. if you see something weird, weirded then normal let me know. I will get Gideon to hook you up through our comms so we can stay in contact and I guess for now we can help you guys out. Where are you with the Darhk problem?” 

“oh, I have so many questions” Felicity started nerding out. 

“How did you…. Right, you are from the future. Can you tell us what year you are from?” Thea asked. Sara looked to Ava; Ava shrugged leaving it up to Sara to answer. “2020” Sara sighed “look I can’t stop you from asking but there will be questions I can’t answer so please don’t push if I don’t answer.” 

“I think we can all agree to that plus it’s bad for one to know too much about there own future” everyone looked to Laurel surprised but that answer “what I read and watch movies,” she said with a blush. Thea rubbed her back, but they were still standing so close that no one noticed but Sara did. She had so many questions for her sister. 

“Okay I think that is enough, for now, we really have to be getting back to the ship we will be in contact.” Sara said going around hugging everyone, when she got to Felicity she gave her, her comms “use that till we can get you patched in. Zari will be in touch soon.” When she got to Laurel she hugged her tight. “coffee?” Laurel said in her ear. Sara tucked her face into her neck more and just nodded. When they pulled apart Sara tried everything to keep the tears at bay. Ava grabbed her hand and pulled her away giving one final wave and they were out the door. 

When they got the street, Sara looked at Ava laughing through the tears in her eyes “well fuck, that wasn’t supposed to happen” Ava laughed and shook her head. “it's your fault you goober.”  
“hey, this is not my fault. How was I supposed to know it would backfire that badly?”  
“whatever babe lets get back to the ship before YOUR children blow it up”  
“ha so they only mine when there are explosions involved I see how it is Ava Sharpe”  
“yes, caption” they walked swinging their hands between them.  
“so, I didn’t know that you could be so dominating” Sara teased  
“keep walking Lance,” Ava said letting go of her hand to push her forward  
“yes, ma’am or is there something else you would like me to call you.” Sara said with a smirk  
“keep it up Lance and you will see what’s coming to you”  
“what are you going to do? Make me?” Sara knew exactly what she was doing. Ava knew it too. But damn was it working. 

Ava looked down an alley to make sure no one was around. She grabbed Sara by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall just hard enough for Sara to really feel it. She looked her dead in the eyes and said “yes I will make you. Stop being a brat. And if you don’t, well you won’t like what I do to you.” 

Sara never one to stand down to a challenge like that, she put her right hand on Ava’s throat with just enough pressure to make it pleasurable and slowly walked her to the other building. Her eyes dark with lust at the game they were playing. “are you sure about that Sharpe? Are you sure you can top me?” Sara asked with a cocky smirk. Thinking she had Ava right where she wanted her. Ava keeping eye contact with her. She used her hand that was still in Sara’s shirt to pull her as close to her as she could, she grabbed her hip with her other hand and licked Sara’s lips with a growl “I have before Lance and I remember you loving it.” She went in for the kiss but was stopped when someone called out Sara’s name. a man walked around the corner before they could separate 

“God, Sara seriously? I didn’t need to see that. Don’t you have a room or something?” the man complained, with his hand over his eyes.  
“Daddy,” Sara said happily well she jumped into his arms like a little girl would. Ava straighten her back knowing exactly who this man was. And could already feel the blush growing up her neck. This was not how she wanted to be inducted to Sara’s father. 

“Daddy, how did you know I was here and where to find me?” 

“Laurel she texted me and told me if hurried I might be able to catch you before you left again.” Sara smiled and hugged her dad again. When they let go he locked eyes with Ava. He looked at her then his daughter then back at Ava “I am going to go out on a limb and say you guys weren’t fighting” he said to Sara, but he was still looking at Ava. So Ava stepped up and held out her hand “hello, Mr. Lance, I am Ava Sharpe. Your daughter’s girlfriend” Lance shook her hand. All that was running through Sara’s head was how hot Ava looked standing up to the man in her life. She tried to clear her head before she jumped her again. 

“girlfriend huh? You an assassin?” he questioned,  
“no sir” she responded with her hands behind her back. Sara was reminded of the first time they met when she was still an agent  
“sir? You military?” he asked  
“I was,” she said and the look from his daughter got him to stop digging for more.

“well okay then. At least she’s not an assassin, baby girl. come have dinner with me I want to get to know you more Ava. And catch up.” He said wrapping Sara in a half hug. 

Sara cuddled into him “I wish we could dad, but I have people waiting on me. I will be around for a while. maybe tomorrow?”

He nodded his head and kissed her hair “okay baby but I need you to promise me. we will do dinner before you leave”  
“I promise dad” she smiled up at him.  
“okay. Do you guys need a ride? Where are you staying?” he asked  
“Actually, a ride would be great. Can you take us just outside of town?”  
“of course, get in” 

Once they got out of the car and said bye to Lance. Ava looked to Sara and she repeated her earlier word “well fuck babe, that wasn’t supposed to happen” they both shared a laugh. Knowing they are about to walk into a shit storm. 

They walked on the ship and went to the bridge where the legends were waiting for them. As soon as they were seen everyone started yelling. Sara rubbed her forehead then put up her hand. Everyone quieted down knowing that Sara won’t speak if they are talking “its been a long ass day and I am hungry so let’s have dinner and we will tell you all about it.” 

Everyone, happy with that made there way to the kitchen. They ate and went over the day. They all made fun of how Ava stood up to Oliver. Ray chiming in with “did he puff out his chest. I bet he did. It's such an Oliver thing to do” which started another round of jokes. Sara and Ava just let them be. Both so happy to be back with there family. 

After everything was said and done, everyone had full stomachs. The ship was quite all the lights off but one lone bedside lamp. Sara and Ava laid in bed naked and sweaty after picking up where they left off in that alley. Ava’s hand was tracing Sara’s abs when a thought popped in her head. As Sara was reaching to turn off the light Ava Asked, “did you ever sleep with Felicity?” Sara stopped. The question itself was pretty innocent but why Ava chose to ask it now Sara would never know. 

“no…. I never did. Why do you ask?” Sara said hastily  
“It's just I have never seen you act like that around another woman and she just seemed so familiar with you.” Sara knew she had to tread carefully sometimes Ava could be really jealous.  
“I will be honest with you when I came back to starling the first time the thought crossed my mind and I almost went for it but with Felicity, it’s always been Oliver plus she’s straight,” Sara said running her hand through Ava’s hair.  
“okay babe that’s fair but I hate to be the one to break it to you but she’s so not straight,” Ava said getting comfortable.  
“yes, she is babe” Sara said with conviction  
“no, no she’s not.” Ava laughed feeling Sara getting worked up again.  
“babe trust me she is” Sara walked right into her trap.

She looked her right in the eyes and said, “well she’s gay for you” and just like that the fire was lit in Sara once more.

“you think?” Sara questioned knowing what Ava’s plan was. “well maybe I should go find her and see just how gay she could be” Sara tried to get out of bed. But Ava held her tight “no you don’t, stay, your warm” she said as she kissed her lips then down her neck. Sara’s laugh quickly turned into a moan. and they started all over again. 

As the sun came over the horizon across the city, a man stood on a rooftop watching two women wake-up and get ready for there day. His sunken eyes watching as they talked in bed. He wished he could hear what they were talking about. He sneered and growled as he saw them kiss. it was almost enough for him to start his plan sooner then he wanted but he stayed and watched. he saw one leave the bedroom for the bathroom and watched the other make her way to the kitchen. after she finished making breakfast the other woman walked in. he blood started to boil as he watched them acted like a couple. it made him sick to think about what they did to each other. the shorter of the two wearing nothing but a shirt and handed the other one a coffee, kissed her cheek and disappeared back into the apartment. Probably to shower. He gagged at them. he almost puked watching them. oh, he was going to hurt them both. He was going to make them both pay. how could she do this to him? how could she take another lover? and a woman at that. was she trying to hurt him? no, she wouldn't, she was the love of his life. he was so hurt that she betrayed him like this, so he was going to get his revenge by making her watch as he cut into that bitch. Make her watch as the life drained out of her slut. He got hard just thinking about it. and once that bitch was out of the way, they would make love next to her dead body. just so she knew that she chose him. not some whore. And she wouldn’t love him back then she would simply have to die too. with that, one walked out the door. Completely unaware of the horror that was coming her way. he left and made up his mind. tonight, he said to himself. tonight, they both will pay.


	6. Silence for the downfallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. that's all I can say about this on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I love Thea and Laurel this chapter. do they have a ship name?

Chapter 6

It was six the next morning when the alarm went off. Thea groaned and cuddled further into Laurel “you know with our nightly activities it should be against the law for your alarm to go off this early.” She complained. Laurel sighed hugging Thea closer, putting her lips to the top of her head. 

“I know” Thea looked up are her and asked, “are you okay?”   
“yes.. no.. maybe it’s just, what is Sara not telling us?”  
“Hun she’s probably not telling us a lot of things.”  
“It’s just the way she hugged me. It was different. and she didn’t seem all that surprised about us”   
“well, maybe we are out in the future. Maybe we don’t have to hide.”  
“Thea we both know why we have to hide us. And if I had it my way we would be out. But with everything going on” Thea sat up and caressed her face   
“I know Laurel. I know, remember I am the one who said we couldn’t tell anyone because of Ollie. And now I… with us being who we are no one can know. I can’t handle the thought of you getting hurt because of me being speedy. And I know you feel the same. I didn’t want you to feel guilty.”

Laurel looked down and not for the first time the feeling of love filled her chest. It’s been almost a year that they have been together. And after all the lines they have crossed together, neither of them had said that four-letter word. For Laurel she was scared. Anytime in her life that she has let herself love something it was ripped away in the most painful of ways. But looking into Thea’s eyes the words just slipped out and there was little she could do to stop it.

“God, I love you, Thea.” 

Thea was stunned into silence, having not expecting Laurel to say it first. They stared into each others’ eyes for a whole minute. Thea giving Laurel the chance to take it back and Laurel praying that Thea knew she wouldn’t. they both smiled and met for a kiss. “I love you too Laurel.” Thea said absolutely giddy at finally being able to say it “I am so in love with you Dinah Laurel Lance” Laurel laughed and kissed her once more 

“Okay, speedy enough, I have to get ready for work and if you keep doing that I will stay in bed with you. And before you say anything you have to do inventory and I have a case to go over. I am going to shower, you get coffee?” Laurel got out bed and walked to the bathroom. “you know all that extra work we put in, in the training room is really paying off.” Thea said watching Laurel's body. She honestly couldn’t tell the defence from the marks she left and what was from the fight against bad guys. 

Laurel looked down at her body and saw all the scratches and hickeys new and old and laughed. “yeah good thing we can use fighting as an excuse because how would I explain how I ended up looking like I was mulled by a tiger.” Thea laughed “well you were, a very sexy tiger at that,” she said moving to show off her own body that was also covered in scrapes and burses. Laurel shook her head and grabbed one of her shirts and tossed it to Thea. “cover-up now or I just might be tempted to give you a few more” Thea put the shirt on as Laurel when to shower. 

In the kitchen, Thea was watching her eggs cook, Laurel’s oatmeal already done and waiting for her. When the coffee maker chimed, Thea went over and made Laurels to go. She sipped her own cup when Laurel walked out of the bedroom. She walked over to the counter to make sure everything was in order for the day when Thea walked up behind her handed her, her coffee. She wrapped her arm around Laurel, and she kissed her cheek. Her hand snuck its way down the front of Laurel’s pants. Laurel shook her head with a laugh when she felt Thea bite her shoulder for removing her hand “go shower before you make me late for work” 

Thea sighed dramatically “fine, fine deprive me of the attention I seek” and made her way to the bathroom. Laurel ate her breakfast then made her way to the door as she opened the door she yelled out “I will see you later stay safe.” After a moment of hesitation, she continued with “I love you” not even a second later Thea yelled back “I love you too, stay save” and with that Laurel walked out of her apartment with a smile on her face a giddy feeling in her stomach and ready to take anything the day throw at her.

On the other side of the city was a completely different story. After they had falling asleep Sara had nightmares all night about what was to come. Everyone and anyone was the killer and in her dreams, the torture was played out in detail. There was one point in the night when Ava was awoken violently by Sara punching and kicking her. When she was finally able to wake Sara, she broke done and cried. Sara told Ava that in that dream she herself was the killer. She was trapped as she had to watch herself torture her own sister. 

That one was the worst of them Sara admitted because she could feel how dream-her felt. She could feel how much she liked it. And when she woke she couldn’t make that feeling go away no matter how much she tried. The feeling of joy and pure happiness that filled her was still there and the ringing of Laurels screams still sounded in her ear. As Sara told this to Ava, she couldn’t do anything but hold Sara as she went into detail about how Laurel begged her to stop and the sick satisfaction she got from it all. 

Ava wasn’t sure if Sara even knew she was going into so much detail. After Sara stopped talking Ava tipped her head up to meet her eyes “Sara, that isn’t you okay that person, she doesn’t exist anymore. You love your sister and you wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.” Ava could tell Sara didn’t fully believe her, but she didn’t argue so that was a good sign she got through to her. 

“you’re right. I know you are right, but it was just so real and after so many dreams its hard to tell what’s real” Sara said sounding so tired. Ava grabbed her hand and brought it to her own chest “do you feel my heartbeat?” Sara nodded “that’s real Sara. As real as the woman sitting in front of me. Do you feel that? That steady beat. That’s the love I have for you. And as long as my heart beats I will love you Sara and that’s real. So, if you ever need a reminder of what really just put your hand on my heart and feel it beat.” Sara had tears in her eyes when she leaned in to kiss Ava “thank you. I love you too” 

They moved to lay down again when Gideon’s voice ran through the room “caption its six am time to get up” Sara sighed she knew she wasn’t getting any more sleep and sat up “thank you, Gideon, could you have food ready for us, please. We are going to shower.” 

“right away caption.” 

“We are going to shower?” Ava questioned feeling the heat rise in her once more. “didn’t you have enough last night?”  
Sara smiled “I could never have enough of you Ava” they shared a kiss then made there way to the bathroom.

After they were dressed and fed they addressed the team. “okay, for now, you are free to do what you want. I want to keep team arrow close to make sure the killer isn’t one of them. I don’t care who, but I want someone here at all times watching the cameras. Don’t fuck anything up and no flying Gideon has the ship on locked down enjoy your day off. And mick here is a time-currier you can go to Aruba.” Everyone nodded and went about there day. Sara looked to Ava and said, “let’s go see my sister.”

They portable into the living room, Sara looked around. It was obvious that both Thea and Laurel lived here. She didn’t understand how someone could be in this apartment and not know those two are completely crazy about each other. Sara heard a noise and pulled a knife from her sleeve looking to Ava and motions for her to get behind her. Ava sighed but did it anyway. As Sara turned the corner Thea in nothing but a towel jumped out also having a knife. she and Sara locked eyes for a moment then laughed putting the weapons down.

“fuck Sara what the hell are you doing?”  
“Me? do you always greet people with a knife?”   
“only when they break into my home at seven in the morning”  
“Sorry, we wanted to see Laurel.”  
“she’s gone to work. She has lunch at noon. It's best to go see her then so you don’t disrupt her work. She gets cranky when that happens.” Thea said as if she has had Laurel’s schedule known for years.  
“okay well, in that case, go get dressed and come with us to your brothers.”   
“dude I have stuff to do today.”   
“so, you don’t want to help?”   
“give me five minutes.” 

As Thea turned around the towel wasn’t wrapped around her all the way so Sara and Ava could see Thea’s whole back. “holy fuck Thea what the hell happened to your back?” Sara asked concerned. Ava hiding her face already knowing why and wondering how Sara can be so dense at times, Laughed at Thea’s responds “well Sara if you must know your sister leaves more cuts and burses on me then being speedy ever did.” Sara went white then red finally catching on. “ah gross why would you put it like that.” She made a gagging sound and shook her head. “you wanted to know Sara.” Thea sing-songed as she made her way to the bedroom. Sara made another gagging noise. They could here Thea laughing from the bedroom. 

Once Thea was dressed they made their way to the loft where Oliver and Felicity stayed. “hey guys do you want anything? Oliver bought coffee.” Felicity greeted without looking up from her computer. “no, we are okay. Where is Ollie?” Sara asked moving to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing. 

As they talked about Oliver Ava looked to Thea “how did she know we were here, and that it was us?” Thea smiled “you will learn quickly to just not question her, it’s just what she does.” After Thea stopped talking Ava felt something behind her “it’s why she’s the best at what she does.” Oliver said making both Thea and Ava jump. Thea turned and hit her bother in the chest “asshole” she said walking over to stand by Sara. 

“Oliver” Ava said with her back straight and eyes narrowed   
“Ava” Oliver replied even more suspicious then yesterday 

Felicity hearing the exchange sighed “can you both give it up we are on the same side.” After she finished Sara looked back at Ava “avas please” Ava sighed and looked Oliver in the eye “fine, I am sorry. Can we start over?” she asked him. “don’t make me regret this but okay,” he said as if it pained him. “finally, now can we get to work. Sara, what are we looking for?”

With that everyone hit the books. Between them and the legends keeping an eye, out it should be an easy solve. 

Boy were they wrong. It was hours later when Laurel arrived after her workday and found them all surrounded by computers and papers asleep and in the weirdest places. Sara had her legs hanging off the back of the chair with Ava sitting next to her with one leg over the arm and the other on the floor. She had no idea how either was comfortable. Felicity was laying on her keyboard. The screen on and a word doc open with way too many pages of just the letter F. Oliver was laying on the couch with a book on his chest. And Thea oh sweet beautiful Thea was sprawled out on the floor with her head resting on the chair by Ava’s foot. She was covered in books and papers that fell on her from Sara and Ava. 

Laurel walked over and kneeled by her. Taking everything off of her. She laid a gentle kiss to her lips and looked up. Meeting Sara’s eyes. Not expecting her sister to be awake, she let out a scream and jumped up. Waking everyone but Thea. Laurel’s quick movement lead her to trip on a book on the floor and fall right on Thea. Thea made a noise of discomfort at having a person fall on top of her. She then sighed in her sleep. Smiled and moan out “Laurel” Sara being awake and more aware then Laurel, said as loud as she could to drown out Thea’s moan “fuck Laurel I am sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Sara was upright and holding out her hand before Laurel got over the fact that Thea moaned her name in front of everyone Sara kicked Thea's foot to wake her, luckily that did the trick. She grabbed Sara’s hand and looked at Oliver. Thank god he seemed more worried about Felicity then his sister. Ava also hearing the moan stands cracks her back and asks, “what time is it?” Felicity now fully awake says “almost eight we have to get the bunker.” Everyone nodded and got ready to make their way there.

Once there, Felicity sends Oliver and Diggle out to stop a bank robbery. But other than that, all was quiet in star city. Sara and Laurel were sparing, Thea and Ava watching, and Felicity was looking over her screens. Thea looked over to Ava “so can you fight?” she asked as Sara knocked Laurel on her ass again. Sara hearing the question, she had to tease “yeah babe, CAN you fight?” she said with a smirk. 

Ava shook her head “you know I can, you brat” Sara smirked it looked like Ava wanted to play “why don’t you come here and show me then” Ava shook her head, of course, Sara would find a way to make it sexual. “I have no spare clothes and if we are going to spar I am not wearing jeans.”

Before she could finish talking Thea handed her a gym bag. “these should fit. You should be the same size as Laurel.” Ava not seeing a way out of this sighed and took the bag and went to change. 

When she walked out of the bathroom she could hear a clanging noise. She made her way into the main training arena and dropped the bag in her hand. There was Sara in her sports bar and yoga paints making her way up the salmon ladder. Felicity was turned in her chair watching Sara as she made her way up. Thea and Laurel were off the side talking quietly to each other. Ava watched as Sara pulled herself up and jumped up to the next rung. Watching the muscle in her back move made Ava’s mouth go dry. For about five minutes. Time stood still till Ava caught Felicity staring as well. She couldn’t help but laugh because the look she was giving Sara was not straight at all. She was right after all she couldn’t wait to tell Sara. 

The elevator dinged and Sara jumped down and turned towards it. Time returned to normal for Ava and Felicity but stopped altogether for Sara when she saw who was with Oliver. There stood Nyssa, looking more than pissed at having to be there than normal. But when she saw Sara her face softened in the way it always does for Sara. She walked right up to her and hugged her “beloved, what are you doing here?” Sara completely shocked didn’t say anything. She just stared at Nyssa. Having not expected to see her here.

Laurel picking up on Ava’s jealousy very easily. walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder “no matter what it may look like. Sara, she loves you. Trust me on that one.” Ava locked eyes with Laurel and took a deep breath about to say something, but Felicity beat her to it. “Nyssa don’t take this the wrong way but are you doing here?” 

Nyssa finally looking away from Sara. She looked to Felicity “I am here to warn you all.” Nyssa’s words silenced everyone. And Sara filled with dread at what else she has to say “there is a man. I have been tracking him for weeks for killing women everywhere he goes. I do not know who he. But since I tracked him here to star city he has spent all of his time watching you all. following you. I could never get close enough to him. He’s good. Better then most if I didn’t know better I would say the league trained him. He has killed two more women here in star city. After that, I knew it was time to involve you.” 

After she had finished she and Oliver walked over to Felicity to try and track this man. Sara looked to Ava and Ava nodded this was their guy. Sara walked over to her and whispered, “call Zari to tell her hedgehog is a go”. Ava nodded and walked away to make the call. Laurel looked to Sara with concern, that look was back. The look from before she became the white canary the look of guilt, pain and regret. She walked over to Sara and just hugged her. “this is not your fault.” Sara nodded her “sure as hell feels like it” Laurel held tighter. Ava came back and gave Sara the nod. “okay let’s get to work.” 

Two hours later everyone was exhausted. Oliver looked around. “I am calling it a night we are not getting anywhere like this. we will continue tomorrow.” Everyone nodded in agreement. And started to leave, first Nyssa then Diggle. Oliver looked to Thea “Text me when you get home” Thea nodded “you too Ollie” they hugged and went their separate ways. Sara looked to Ava “can you make a portal I am too tired to walk.” Ava nodded in complete Agreement. They said their goodbyes. Then it was just Thea and Laurel. 

They locked up and made their way home. As they walked hand in hand the man followed them staying in the shadows. They were two blocks away from home when he made his move. He charged them. Taking both by surprise. A fight broke out between the three. They had the upper hand until the man got in a lucky shot. He hit Laurel In the head as hard as he could with the bat he carried. Thea watched as she fell to the ground out cold. She screamed her name, but the man capitalized on her panic. He put his hand over her mouth to cut her airflow before she finally fell unconscious she asked him why? He didn’t answer He just lifted her up and walked her to the car park just up the road. He put her in the back seat. Then went back for Laurel. He threw her in the trunk and drove off. All the while Thea’s cellphone rang on the ground. A picture of her and Oliver on the screen as it rang. Once, twice, then it stopped. And all was silent for the rest of the night.


	7. And so, she slept in the arms of an angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really dark. it has two torture scenes in it. both are marked you can skip them if you want and you won't miss much. 
> 
> p.s. I updated to the last paragraph of chapter 5, if you haven't read it yet I would recommend doing it before reading this chapter. as I have changed some things to fit better where I want this story to go.

Chapter 7

Sara was woken by a weird noise. She opened her eyes and looked around her still dark room. She heard a phone vibrate and her sleep clouded brain figured it was Ava’s. so, she rolled over to go back to sleep. But after about ten seconds it started again. She sighed and looked beside her to Ava, to tell her to answer the phone. But she wasn’t there. That made her sit up and turn the light on. She was about to call her name when the door opened. 

“babe good, you’re awake answer your phone,” Ava said having her own phone to her ear. 

Sara grabbed her phone out of her nightstand as it stopped ringing. She saw she had ten texts and seven miss calls from both Oliver and felicity. The phone rang once more, and Sara answered “hello?”

“oh, thank god, have you heard from Laurel or Thea? Neither of them checked in last night. I tried calling and texting, but they won’t pick up. I can’t find Laurel’s phone but Thea’s was traced to an alley; Oliver is going to check it out now.” Felicity said as soon as Sara answered, she jumped after the first sentence and started to get dressed as Felicity spoke. She was about to respond when Ava came back in the room 

“is that Felicity? Oliver just called me and said he found Thea’s phone broken in an alley. it looked like a struggle. He’s bringing everything to the bunker. There’s no sigh of Laurel but my guess is that whoever took Thea also took Laurel.” Sara nodded “did you get that?” she asked Felicity who said yes.

“okay we will be right there,” Sara said. She looked to Ava who nodded her head and opened a Portal. Ava grabbed Sara’s hand and they walked through.

Once they got to the bunker they saw Felicity typing one her keyboard moving between the screen. As Sara walked up to her the elevator opened and Nyssa walked out, she had a file in her hand. She walked over to the desk and dropped it. “that is everything myself and the league has on this man.” Sara nodded and reached over and started looking it over. Ava looked over her shoulder to read it as well to make sure this was their encore. As she was reading through it she got Sara to stop. They both shared a look. The person who kills Laurel is not the man Nyssa was hunting. “Nyssa how long did you say you were tracking this guy.” Nyssa looked at Sara curiously “for weeks why?” Sara sighed trying to think of a way to say this without giving to much away.

“because this guy isn’t the guy who took Laurel and Thea.” 

Nyssa looked to Sara and Felicity stopped typing. “how..” Nyssa’s question was cut off as Oliver walked out of the elevator. “here is everything I found at the scene, Diggle is on his way and I called Roy. We need all hands on deck.” Oliver looked around at everyone. 

“What did I miss did we find them?” he asked looking to Sara. It was felicity who answered.   
“the guy Nyssa was tracking is apparently not the same one who took Laurel and Thea.”   
“What?” he looked to Sara and she could tell he was mad.   
“look I can’t say too much, but this is not him. This guy kills for pleasure. With Laurel, it’s personal” Sara knew she said the wrong thing by the look on his face.   
“fuck the timeline or whatever it is. You tell me right now what is going on. This fucker has my sister” he marched right up to her and yelled in her face. 

Sara seeing red yelled right back “it’s my fucking sister to Oliver. Do you really think I want to do nothing?” Sara was getting angry now. And Ava could tell she walked over to her grabbed her hand. “you don’t think I am trying to do everything in my power to save the only fucking family I have left. I fucking lost her once before. I will not lose her again. So, don’t fucking get in my face and tell me I am not doing literally everything in my power to fix this. I am doing all I can without fucking history for everyone else.” Sara had tears in her eyes as she looked into Oliver’s. she watched his eyes soften as the light went off in his brain. But before he could respond he heard “what do you mean the only family you have left?”

Sara turned around to see her dad standing there. “daddy” she said and ran to hug him. Oliver looked to Ava “what is she talking about?” he said, softly. Ava sighed and reached for her comms “Gideon can you send Felicity the article that brought us here.” Ava nodded her head towards the computer when it was now displayed. After pulling herself together she walked over and looked down at it with such hate. 

“Oliver, did you find anything other than Thea’s phone at the scene?” Oliver not taking his eyes off the screen said, “no it was clean, and her phone it looked like it was planted.” Sara sighed “that’s because it was. The killer who wasn’t found by the way staged her like that. He wanted the world to know how she died. He put her phone in her boot. And when they looked through it they saw that he took pictures with her phone as he tortured her. There were texts and messages that he had sent her. For weeks he stalked her. It's all right there. I haven’t read it all I couldn’t.” Sara explained “that’s why we are here to prevent this from happing. Laurel can’t die like this” 

“but she does die doesn’t she, and so do I? in the future you are from,” Lance asked looking to his daughter. Sara couldn’t meet her father’s eyes when she said “I can’t tell you that. I risked too much telling you what I have already.”   
“This encore… he wants me to suffer I think. I don’t know why but I will make sure to ask him” 

It’s Felicity that responds with “uh guy’s Thea’s phone just got a text, its from Laurel” she jumped up and handed the phone to Sara. “it’s okay, it will all be over soon Oliver.” Sara read the text out loud. She screamed and threw the phone. Luckily, Nyssa caught it, it could be useful later. “trace that text now” Oliver demanded. And Felicity went to work. This guy was really pissing her off. 

It was Nyssa, who finally got the nerve to look, noted the date. “this article is dated three days from now” that caught everyone’s attention they all looked worried they had three days to stop this. “did you find it?” Oliver asked Felicity much nicer this time. “no, its dead. It’s gone I can’t find it anywhere. But if he turns on her phone again I will have him.” She said not taking her eyes off the screen. 

Diggle walked in and he sighed “so I just found this at the door” it was a brown box with the words ‘open me’ written on the top. Oliver looked at Sara and she grabbed it. Knowing this can’t be good. She opened and prepared herself for the worst. She looked inside and what she saw almost made her drop the box. Written on one of the flaps was 

‘if you are wondering why this has to happen then look no farther then what’s in this box. Here you find everything you need to know. And once you see, you will know they both truly deserve what’s coming.’ 

Sara read the message out loud. She started to pull things out. First, there was a photo album. Then an arrowhead, a necklace with carney charm on it, a letter and worst of all a bloodied knife. 

Sara dropped the box and grabbed the album. She already knew what she would find. All throughout the book were pictures of Thea and Laurel. Some they were just hanging out, others they were fighting crime and the ones that made Sara’s stomach curl were the ones of them kissing, holding each other, having sex. They were naked and had no idea this happening. 

Sara had to put it down, she couldn’t look at it anymore. She was sick to her stomach. She looked at the necklace. And her throat burned. He was playing with them. Oliver had seen the look on Sara’s face at the album. He knew what was in it he didn’t want to see so he picked up the letter and started to read it

“let me start off by saying I am sorry. Sorry that it had to end like this. I am also sorry for the pain this will cause you. Oliver, please know that I have your best interest at heart, and I will fix this. I will make her better. I will fix her. Please don’t hate her for this because I don’t, truly I don’t. I will make sure she is protected and taken care of. I promise you she is in a better place.” 

Oliver held the letter in his fist. “it’s printed and what the fuck is he talking about. And who?” Sara and Oliver locked eyes and she sighed. “I don’t think they wanted you to find out like this and I hate to be the one to tell you.” Sara looked to her father for the first time since walking away from him “Thea and Laurel they.. well they were..” Sara not sure how to put it. She sighed. When she felt Ava behind her, she looked up and locked eyes with Oliver again. “they are together. And have been for a while. I don’t know how long but it’s not new. This book there’s a picture of them kissing and I am in it. And I have no idea which one he’s talking about.” 

Oliver looked like someone had slapped him in the face. He grabbed the book and started to look through it. After the first five pages he slammed it down. “when I find this fucker, I am going to kill him.” The elevator dinged and everyone looked to it. “sorry I am late. I can as soon as I could. What’s going on?” Roy said as he entered the bunker. Sara felt something off and she looked to Ava, but she didn’t seem to react, so she looked to Nyssa. Nyssa looked back at her and they both gave a nod. Something wasn’t right. 

Sara walked over to her and spoke in Arabic to her in a whisper As Oliver welcomed Roy like a brother. And told him everything that they knew up till this point but the article they didn’t need more people knowing what’s to come. They showed him everything in the box and the letter. Roy got angry and looked to Oliver “when we find him, Oliver he has to pay. No second chances he dies for taking Thea.” Ava looked to Sara and saw the look in her eyes. She moved over to her “babe, do you have an idea?” she asked “no” she said, “not yet” Sara moved over to the computers “let's get started.”

After many hours of searching, they came up with nothing. all the cameras in that area were down that night for maintenance. Felicity growing more frustrated by the second. she let out a scream “how the hell did he get away with literary no evidence. I can’t track anything.” She let out a grunt. “okay this is getting us nowhere. You guys go out, hit the streets I will see what I can find out.” Everyone nodded and went to suit up. Sara walked over to Felicity;” I am going to get my team to come in they can help with the search. And I am sure between you, Zari and Gideon you guys will find something.” Felicity nodded. “That’s a good idea.” With that, Sara made the call 

“Guys, we are heading out to go look I want you in teams of two look for anything you can find and keep the comms open.”   
“okay captain, just to let you know we called in John and Gary,” Nate answered  
“okay perfect the more eyes the better. Ask John if he can use a tracking spell to find them.”  
“you got it cap,” Ray said   
“Zari, I want you to come here and bring your computer, you and Gideon will help Felicity. Ava will open a portal.”   
“got it waiting on you” Z said   
“Okay guys keep it clean and if you find something don’t engage let us know so we can go in together we don’t know what we are walking into.” 

After getting the okays from her team. Sara went to suit up. When she came back Zair and Felicity were hard at work and everyone, but Ava and Nyssa were gone. Sara sighed “I guess its just us three.” Ava looked to Nyssa who was dressed in her assassin's gear and nodded “yes I thought we would be best matched given our... combined skill set.” Felicity snickered from her chair and Sara sighed again. “okay let’s head out it’s going to be a long night.” Sara said dragging out her word as she walked to the Elevator.

Trigger warring. I don’t go to deep into this part but here’s the start of Laurel and Thea’s torture  
_____________________________________-

Laurel awoke with a pounding headache. She couldn’t remember what happen and why she couldn’t move her arms or legs. She let out a groin and through the darkness, she heard “Laurel? Are you awake?” Laurel tried to strain her eyes to see her, but she couldn’t “Thea? What’s happening where are we?” 

“I don’t know but my guess is we are underground and it’s now night.”   
“When did you wake up?”   
“About five minutes ago. I think”  
“Are you tied to a chair too?”  
“yes”

A moment of silence.

“Thea?”  
“yes?”   
“why do you think this happening?” 

After she asked that question they heard a door open and someone walked down some stairs then a light came on. It was super bright and blinded them. It shined right at Laurel. And Thea could her cleary. “now isn’t that the million-dolour question miss Lance” the person standing behind the light was using a voice changer. And Thea couldn’t tell if they were a man or woman. Laurel had to keep her eyes closed as she shouted “who are you? Why are you doing this?” 

The person walked in front of the light allowing Laurel to open her eyes. “now you are asking the wrong questions.” They made a tisking sound. The person was wearing a mask. They walked closer to Laurel. Thea saw the knife before Laurel did and she screamed out “don’t you dare hurt her you, bastard” the person turned and swiped the blade at Thea, cutting her cheek. The person seems shocked at their reaction. And walked towards her. Laurel blinded once more struggled “stay away from her or so help me god I will kill you with my bare hands” 

The Person ignored Laurel and kneeled in front of Thea “I am sorry for cutting your beautiful face. I hope you can forgive me and that it doesn’t scar.” They said as they crested Thea’s face and gently wiped the blood away. “I promise I won’t hurt your face again it would be such a shame to ruin such a sexy face like yours” as the person stood up, Thea whose legs were free Kicked the person between the legs. “oh, so this is some sick fantasy? Get two pretty girls and chain them up for your sick male pleasure?” she yelled having gotten he was a man when her shin met the middle of his legs. 

He went down, not expecting her to hit him. “oh, you whore, you’re going to pay for that.” He jumped up and it went dark again, then all the lights in the room were on and Thea could see everything. Laurel was dressed in her canary suit and the man in all black. He stood behind Laurel with his hand in her hair pulling it. He used the knife to gently cut Laurel's cheek and said to Thea “you like to make her scream don’t you?” he asked as he lowered the knife to laurels side. Thea, taken aback having not expiated that didn’t question. The man slowly dragged the knife across Laurel’s stomach slicing open the leather suit but not hitting the skin. “answer me!” he screamed right in Laurel’s ear “do you like making her scream?” Thea not getting the game he was playing ask “what do you mean by that? you sick son of a bitch” because there was no way he could have known about them. He shoved Laurel’s head forward as he walked away from her. 

He grabbed Thea by the throat and held the knife to her face. As Laurel screamed and yelled for him to stop and not hurt Thea. He touched the blade to her uninjured cheek. “when you would touch her, kiss her, make her feel good. Did you like to make her scream? Or is little miss lance quite when she’s getting off?” 

Thea just stared at him, not giving in. not giving him the satisfaction of knowing. “okay you’re not going to answer, fine but remember if you don’t answer my questions she” he pointed his knife at Laurel who was still yelling “gets hurt.” 

Thea looked at him and said “go fuck yourself” as she spits on his mask. He shook his head “good, I wanted you to disobey me.” He walked back over to Laurel and ripped open the rest of her shirt. “now since I didn’t tell you how this was going to go I will ask once more but first so you know.” Laurel glared at him “we are going to play a little game. I will ask you a question and you will answer if you don’t I will cut into the unbelievably beautiful woman. And if don’t like your answers I will cut into her. And if you lie to me Thea I will stab her. And trust me I will know if you lie.” He said tracing the knife all over Laurel’s torso. 

Thea looked to Laurel, and she nodded “just do what he wants Thea. It’s not going to be long before Ollie comes for us.” Laurel said trying to move from the knife.   
“oh, he’s not coming. I wouldn’t want him to ruin our time together. Now let’s begin. Do you like making her scream?”   
Thea looked to the knife then at Laurel, Laurel nodded to her again and with a deafened sigh, Thea hung her head “yes” 

_________________----

End of scene (for now)

Sara walked through the streets of star city. Following Felicity in her ear telling her where to go. Ava and Nyssa trialled behind her. Both sneaking looks at the other when the other wasn’t looking. Neither was subtle in their gaze. Ava was the first to crack “what?” she looked Nyssa in the eye. Nyssa not expecting her to actually say something straighten her back. “nothing” she responded quickly. Sara sighed shaking her head already knowing this couldn’t end well. and turned the corner. Nyssa looked at Ava one more time before asking “how did you meet my beloved?” Sara tensed she knew how this would end. Ava was quiet for a whole minute before she said “we met at work” 

Sara looked over her shoulder at the two. At least they were trying to play nice. They continued to walk when Ava looked to Nyssa she tried; she really did. “could you not call my girlfriend your beloved” Nyssa looked to Ava and nodded her head “so you do have a problem with me calling her that?” Nyssa said just to get under her skin. “yes, yes I do please stop.” Ava asked as nicely as she could. Nyssa sighed and looked off to the side before stopping and looking Ava in the eye “if you are that insecure about your relationship with ta-er al-sahfer that you are threatened by a simple term of endearment then clearly you need to work on your trust with her and just maybe you are not the woman for her.” 

Sara jumped between them and caught the punch Ava threw. “seriously? Now is the time you two pick for whatever this is. Literal lives hang in the balance and you two are what? Comparing dick sizes. Grow up, the both of you and I swear if either of you tries to get under the other's skin I will personally kick your asses.” Sara dropped Ava's fist and glared at both of them she was so frustrated. 

“personally, I would like to see that,” Nate said through the comms. Sara went red  
“oh and nice mom voice cap, really put them in their place.” Zair chimed in  
“My money is on Ava” Felicity joined in on the fun. At this point, Sara wanted to throw herself off of a building.   
“Can we focus, please like Sara said lives are at stake,” Oliver said in his arrow voice and slowly the laughing died down. 

It was about another ten minutes of mindless searching when finally, Felicity yelled in their ears. “yes, I finally got a ping on Laurel’s phone, sending you the address. Sara, you guys are the closest.” As soon as Sara got the address she broke out into a run with Ava and Nyssa not far behind her. 

When they got there. There was nothing but a brown box once more. Sara wanted to punch something she picked up the box. And once again it was full of things. This time was a feather, a gear for a bow, another letter and a phone. That wasn’t Laurel’s. Sara grabbed the phone and letter as she heard Ava update everyone. She locked eyes with Ava before reading. 

“Oliver, stop looking you won’t find her. It’s pointless. You are running around in circles looking for clues that don’t exist. She’s out of your reach, Oliver and you won’t get to her. Go home spend some time with your girlfriend. Take some time to enjoy the little things. I know you won’t listen to this, but I want you to know that. When what’s done that needs to be done is done. I swear to you Oliver she will never be hurt again. We both know she’s a stubborn one. So, what happens to her prior to it being done is her own fault. on this phone are some pictures for you. Happy ones, of the good times. Please look through them and know that what I am doing is for the best. She loves you Oliver and I know you love her too. So please let me fix her. Let me set her free.” 

Sara was so mad by the time she finished reading the letter that she turned and punched the brick wall so hard it broke one of the bricks. Oliver and Ray came running over to them. “he’s fucking playing with us Sara” Oliver said as he pulled her in for a hug. She shook her head pulled away and handed him the phone. She walked over to Ava and buried her head in her chest. Ava wrapped her arms around her and whispered, “it's going to be okay” and “we will find her” over and over. 

Oliver unlocked the phone and on it were hundreds of pictures of himself and Thea and Laurel and Diggle and Roy and Felicity and Sara and everyone else. Pictures of there good times together. Laughing, joking, there was even some of before the island. Oliver squashed the phone in his hand. “ray bring this to Felicity, please. And help her get whatever she can off of it.” Ray nodded, grabbed it and flew off. Oliver’s phone rang “Lance?” he answered after a moment he growled out an “okay” and hung up the phone. Oliver punched the same wall Sara did breaking another brick. “there’s nothing” he hit the wall again. Sara walked over to him and stopped him from hitting the wall a third time and breaking his hand. “we will find them Ollie” she said. Her voice so small it reminded him of who she was before the gambit. And because of that he almost believed her. 

“let’s keep looking.” With that, the four of them headed out. Hoping to find something. 

Torture warring.   
Very graphic.   
__________________---- 

Thea was breathing heavily from screaming. At this point, it seemed like their captor wasn’t interested in his game anymore. But was more focused on dragging that fucking knife across Laurel’s skin in shallow cuts so she wouldn’t bleed out to quietly or pass out. He was kneeling in front of her cutting another on in her skin. “it’s a beautiful thing isn’t it?” He asked Thea “watching the skin part and the little droplets pour out. I think it’s beautiful. did you like watching your nails do the same to her back?." At this point, Laurel couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying. Every time she breathed she felt each cut. There were so many, and they were so small that she was sure they covered her whole body. And every time she moved they pulled, and it felt like the knife was still cutting her. “Thea!” he screamed in Laurel's face making her jump. “you didn’t answer my question,” he said dragging the knife in anther shallow cut. This one down her throat. Thea screamed and pulled on her restraints. Just a few more tugs and they would break. “when I get out of here I swear to you I will kill you where you stand. You sick fuck, get away from her and untie me. and fight me You fucking coward” Thea watched in horror as her outburst led to the man sliding his knife into Laurel’s thigh. Laurel screamed as the knife enter her leg at this point she was ready to beg him to kill her. she couldn't take it anymore. Then he pulled it out like he was carving a cake with sick laugh we watched the blood move on the blade. that gave him an idea. 

The man turned to the wound. The deepest one yet and slowly followed the thin line of blood going down her leg with his finger “you know Thea in all your time with her I have to wonder. Did you ever go down on her when she had her period? I ask because, with her, you have done the most disgusting thing a woman can do to another. And I just want to know if there is a line you didn’t cross.” He asked watching the blood on his finger through his mask. Thea filled with rage, said, “no that never happened.” He looked to her “really? Did you talk about it or was it just a silent agreement between you like it was with no anal?” Thea shivered as he threw that back in her face. She had tears running done her face as she looked to Laurel, she looked like she was about to pass out. “it just never came up. We never talked about it because we both aren’t into blood play. So, when one of had it we didn’t do anything.” Thea forced out. Absolutely disgusted with herself for answering such a sick question but refusing to allow Laurel to be hurt once more if she could stop it. 

The man laughed and walked back over to Laurel. He gathered more blood from her leg then walked back over to Thea. “well since I know you like the taste of her so much why don’t you try this.” He held his blood-covered finger to her mouth “open wide and if you bite me I will remover one of her fingers.” Thea looked up at him with so much hate in her eyes. He stopped and looked at her. Was this too far? He wondered. Could he come back from this? Oh well, she would surely forgive him soon enough once she realized it was for her own good. With that thought, he pushed his finger in her mouth and told to her to suck. 

Thea closed her eyes and did what she was told. She gagged at both the blood and the taste of his fingers. The man was too far in his own pleasure of the sick act that he didn’t realize that the knife was in his other hand which was resting by Thea’s leg. Thea made sure to put a little extra effort in. To keep him distracted. 

End of graphic torture scene   
____________--- 

Thea gently slipped the knife out of his hand once she had it she moaned for show to keep him from noticing and used it to cut her restraints. Once she had a hand free she quickly cut the other one. the man still enjoying himself not paying attention to Thea. Once she was free she swiped at him hitting his chest in a long slash. Cutting through the shirt he was wearing just grazing his skin. she stood and pulled her head back to headbutt him then she kicked his knee out so he would fall to the floor. He was dazed before he even realized what was happing. Thea drove the knife as hard as she could through his back praying to hit his heart. She kicked him in the head with all the strength she had left just to be sure. She ran to Laurel and ripped her own shirt so she could wrap the wound on Laurel's leg. She cut the zip ties around her wrists and ankles and gently touched her face to wake her. Thea’s heart broke as Laurel jumped away from her but there was no time to dwell on that. Laurel needed medical attention now. 

Thea could already hear the man waking up. She walked back over to him and kicked him again. Then she ran to Laurel and said sorry as she picked her up Laurel let out a weak scream as all the cuts on her chest started to open and bleed more. As Thea makes her way up the stairs to freedom Laurel begged Thea to the end the pain. Thea said, "its okay baby it all be over soon we are almost out." Laurel to far gone doesn't even realize Thea is the one carrying her. "please just kill me" she finally gave in and begged. Thea looking down at her said "just hold on a little longer" and as she reached for the door, something pulled at her she turned her head back to see the man pulled off his mask and screamed out. Thea looked to the man who had tortured them both for hours. She knew him and Her heart dropped as she looked into the eyes of the last man she thought capable of being so cruel and sick. Laurel whimper into Thea’s neck and with one last look at the man trying to get to his feet. 

Thea grabbed a tighter hold to Laurel and walked out onto the street and right into the arms of Sara Lance the white canary. Who just so happened to have heard the man’s scream and about to open that same door. Sara let out a cry of surprise as two people slammed into her and knocked her to the ground. She sighed in relief at who was quite literally in her lap. But that relief very quickly turned to panic and worry then pure rage and hate at see the state these two were in. Olive dropped to his knees by them and pulled Thea into his arms “where is he? I am going to kill him” Oliver said with tears in his eyes at having his baby sister back he went to stand but Thea stopped him “Ollie there’s no time she needs a doctor.” Both queens looked to the Lances and their hearts broke. There sat Sara Lance in her white leather suit now stained red from her sister.'s blood. As Laurel Lance struggled to find the strength to breathe. Sara held her sister to herself cried out into the night. It was such a beautifully haunting sound that those who heard it were never the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for that cliffhanger. But all will be revealed next chapter and probably by the next one we will be moving on from the arrow part of this story.


	8. accepting the inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy legends day. sorry, it has been a week since the last chapter I got super busy but I am back.

Chapter 8 

Sara had tears in her eyes as she stared down at Laurel’s face. She could hear movement behind her, but she couldn’t tell what it was. Oliver after giving Sara a moment to react and seeing she wouldn’t he let go of Thea and moved over to them and placed his hand on Sara’s shoulder. 

“Sara we have to get her to a doctor, or she might not make it. She’s losing to much blood.” 

Sara didn’t respond she couldn’t take her eyes off of her sister’s face. It was Thea, who hadn’t stopped crying since they fell into Sara. Who got Sara to respond when she crawled over to them and sat on Laurel’s lap and moved Sara’s face to lock eyes with her “Sara please, we have to go. He could come for us. I love her Sara; she can’t die like this.” She said begging Sara to react.

Sara looked right through Thea for a moment then she was on her feet with Laurel in her arms. Thea wasn’t sure how she moved that fast, but she thanked anyone who would listen that she did. Sara looked to Ava, who already had her wrist out to make the portal. She said nothing as she ran through, leaving Ava to explain. 

“trust me Gideon will take care of her. Come with me.” Ava told them. Thea was by Ava’s side before she stopped talking. 

Once they were all through Ava closed the portal and led them to the med bay. “please don’t interfere well Gideon is healing her. Let her do her job.” Ava said to them as they got to the door. Thea looked like she was going to Argue then she saw Sara standing over Laurel on the bed. Her body tense like at any second she was going to touch Laurel, but she held off. 

A blue light was running the length of Laurel’s body as the screens beside her went crazy and blinked. There were wires attached to her head and a cuff around her wrist. Thea walked over to Sara and stood by her grabbing her hand, so she had something to hold on to. Sara jumped, she looked at her and squeezed her hand. They stood like that for a few minutes in silence then Sara wrapped Thea in her arms as they both cried. 

After what felt like forever. Gideon spoke “captain I was able to close most of the cuts, the only one I am having trouble with is the on her thigh. Maybe if miss Queen could tell me how it happed I can heal it properly.” Sara looked to Thea and for a moment she thought she was going to say no. “she.. umm…” Thea looked to Sara and Sara could see the fear in her eyes. She looked over to Ava. “please take them out of here I will come and get you guys when we find out more.” Ava nodded and began to Walkout. Nyssa following but stopped after seeing the look on Oliver’s face. They had a silent conversation that ended with Nyssa pulling him out of the room. Before the door closed Sara saw him standing guard and couldn’t help but laugh. 

With only them, in the room Thea raised her voice and looked to the ceiling. “she was stabbed.”  
Gideon replied with amusement “Miss Queen you don’t need to yell nor do you have to look up. Now when she was stabbed did he pull the knife out right away?” Thea nodded.  
“Did he do anything else?” she asked with a sigh.  
“he played with it I guess you could say by rubbed his dirty ass fingers against it and in it,” Thea said with disgust.  
“Okay, I will treat for infection just in case. It will take a moment for me to clean and close the wound. She’s lucky an inch to the left and he would have cut her carotid artery and she would have bled out in seconds. Miss Queen may I take a look at you. Make sure you are okay.” 

Thea was going to refuse and say she was fine, but Sara was already leading her to the other chair. “don’t” was all she said to her. Gideon ran the scan on Thea seeing the only thing on her was small cuts and bruising from the restraints and the cut on her cheek. When asked if she wanted it healed Thea said “leave it I want to remember this. And when I get my hands on that fucking prick I am going to kill him.” Sara looked at her and for the first time, she saw how the blood lust affected Thea. She made a mental note to help her with it. 

They both sat at Laurel’s bedside after that waiting for Gideon to finish up. Thea looked to Sara and said, “you can let everyone back in.” Gideon opened the door and Oliver walked right up behind Thea and put his hands on her shoulder. And Ava came and did the same to Sara “I let everyone know. They are all here, just waiting on some news.” Ava whisper in her ear. Sara sighed and cuddled to Her hand and mouthed a thank you. Nyssa had gone back to wait with everyone else. 

After another ten minutes, the blue light stopped, and Sara held her breath. “I was able to heal all of miss Lance’s injuries, but unfortunately the cut on her thigh will leave a scar. I was only able to heal it so much. And she also lost a lot of blood so she will be asleep well her body heals from the blood transfusion I gave her.” Thea let out a sob of relief and went to hug Laurel but stopped at the last second. She looked to Sara and when Sara nodded she crawled in the bed next to her. 

Oliver had a distant look in his eyes as he watched his sister get into bed with his ex. He sighed gently touched Laurel’s hand. He then turned and squeezed Sara’s shoulder then he walked out. Sara not liking his actions followed him out she cornered him before he could reach the bridge. 

“Ollie?” 

He stopped, with his back to her he said “Sara, not now” Sara walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He sighed and his whole body sank. He turned and let out a sob as Sara brought him in for a hug. “I thought we lost them” he cried into her hair. “me too Ollie me too” they held each other like that for a moment both letting go of the worry and stress it felt like they were able to breathe for the first time.

Felicity having heard them. Found the two and couldn’t help the ping in her heart at seeing the then like that. She knew nothing was there between the two, but it still hurt that another woman was consoling him. And if it were anyone but Sara felicity would have been pissed. But Sara, as if reading her mind locked eyes with her. She let go of Oliver and walked to Felicity and hugged her in the same way. She let go of her when Oliver walked over to Felicity. He needed the woman he loved to make him feel grounded. With her in his arms he pulled himself together and looked to Sara “we should let everyone know that they both will be okay and start working out on figuring out who did this.” Sara looked to him with a nod.

Felicity shifted and looked to them both. “okay before you freak out we can’t find Diggle; he was with Roy when they were attacked. Roy never saw who did it. He was hit from behind and stabbed in the back. Nyssa stitched him up and he’s okay. I sent Roy, Nate and Ray to go look for him.” Both Oliver and Sara let out a growl at the same time “this is all we need right now” Sara said punching the wall. A sharp pain shot through her hand and she let out a hiss. 

She looked at her hand with confusion. She shook it once not remembering why it hurt. “captain it seems like you may have hurt your hand please come back to the med bay so we can heal it.” Gideon said and after a moment she added “you to, Mr. Queen” both of them went to argue but Felicity said “nope go, there’s nothing you can do till they check-in.” she ushered them back to the med bay. 

They were just about there when they ran into Ava. “oh, good there you are I was coming to get you both. I just remembered your hands.” Felicity laughed and thought ‘yeah, she’s good for Sara’

“that’s where we are going,” she said 

Once they all walked back in the med bay. They saw Thea, who wrapped herself around Laurel was whispering in her ear and laying gentle kisses anywhere her lips could reach. She looked up at them.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, speedy we just need to get healed up as well.” Sara said showing her right hand that was visibly broken. 

Oliver just held up his hand. Felicity looked between the two on the bed and Oliver. She shook her head not liking where this was going. 

Once they were both healed Sara sat in the same chair as earlier and Ava sat by her. Oliver stood to the side just watching and Felicity was leaning on the other bed. She was watching Oliver. After some time, she had enough of him and walked over to him and smacked him in the chest. He looked at her shocked “why?” he asked. She looked at him and pointed her finger at him “you know why now stop.” 

That got the attention of both Sara and Ava. Ava looked to Sara and Sara shrugged. This time she had no idea what was happing. Sara looked to Thea who fell asleep than to Oliver, then back to Thea. Then it hit her, and she sighed. “seriously Ollie” Sara said with a laugh and a shake of her head. Ava looked around confused. Sara pointed to the two women on the bed and said “Oliver is sizing up Laurel and wondering if she’s good enough for his baby sister” Sara explained with a laugh. Ava looked between the two and saw the look Oliver was giving Laurel. Ava looked at Sara confused and said, “didn’t he date Laurel?” 

That made everyone Laugh even Oliver but before he could respond Thea spoke up and looked to Oliver and said “if anything Sara should be the one asking me what my intentions are with her sister, not the other way around” everyone laughed even harder. Sara looked to Thea “should I be worried?” Thea shook her head “after tonight I will treat her like the goddess she is and make sure no one hurts her again” Thea said with such love and determination that Sara, who knew what was still to come felt her heartbreak for them, knowing that they would never get to truly grow into the amazing couple they could be. 

Sara looked to Thea and cleared her throat “why don’t you go with Ollie and Felicity to get some food? Gideon will take you” Thea looked hesitant but left with them anyway. Sara let out a sigh when they left the room. She looked to Ava and Ava nodded, Sara, let out a breath and ran into Ava’s arms only now it felt like she could breathe. Her sister was going to be okay. 

‘for now,’ the thought crossed her mind like a dark shadow. 

Sara looked to Ava but before they could talk Felicity and Thea walked in. “Sara they found Diggle. He’s in bad shape Oliver went to help the boys get him.” Sara sighed in relief. “okay thank god when they get him here take him here to heal him up. Thea, you stay here okay.” Thea nodded and sat by Laurel’s bedside once more. As everyone else went to the bridge. 

Once they got there Sara pulled Felicity aside and told her that this wasn’t over till they found him. “so, we basically keep them on the ship till then?” Sara nodded “that’s basically what I am going with. Yeah” Felicity nodded “okay good plan” 

They walked over to everyone “Okay so laurel is going to live she’s all healed up just waiting on her to wake up. And since we haven’t caught the fucker that did this. Both Thea and Laurel will be staying on the ship” Quintin looked so tried and Sara could feel the sigh of relief he let out “can I go see them?” he asked “yes dad you can” she told him where it was and he left to go check on them. Sara didn’t get much further in when Oliver and Nate came rushing on the ship a passed-out Diggle being held up by them. Ray who was right behind them looked to Sara. “whoever attacked him nearly beat him to death.” He said quickly and then followed them to the med bay. Sara looked to Roy and she felt that same thing in her stomach. It was the same feeling as before, but she still couldn’t place it Just something wasn’t right. 

Sara wasn’t the only one who felt it. Nyssa who treaded his wounds looked to him as well and she could tell something was off. It was like something had shifted. She looked at Sara and saw that she too felt it. Seeing that made the hair on Nyssa’s arms stand. Nyssa observed him. He stayed by the exit and it seemed like he was planning the fastest way out. She moved her hand to her sword and his eyes locked with hers. She could see it now. Something had changed in him, but she couldn’t place what it was. Not until Thea walked on to the bridge.

“Sara, it’s Laurel. She is starting to wake…..” Thea trailed off as she walked on the bridge but once she had a clear view of who was there she went white. Sara who turned to her saw her face, and instantly knew what it was that was off. She slowly turned her whole body to Roy. He locked eyes with Sara. And he knew that she knew. Before anyone could react. Sara had thrown one of the many knives she keeps in her suit at his head. She missed by half a centimetre. Giving him the chance to run. He took it.

Sara went to go after him, but Nyssa stopped her. “you are needed more here ta-er al-sahfer let me go.” They stared at each other then Nyssa whispered in Arabic “your sister needs you Sara as does Thea. I am not needed right now, let me go. I will bring him to you alive beloved that I swear to you” Sara closed her eyes and gave one shift nodded and then turned to Thea, as Nyssa went hunting. Sara went to Thea. 

“come on speedy let’s go see Laurel.” Thea was not sure what else to do. So, she simply followed Sara “it was him, Sara. He did this” Sara nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Thea. She knew. But Thea just confirmed it “he will pay speedy. He will pay” Sara responded darky. Thea nodded her head and a tear ran down her cheek. She knew he would die and a part of her mourned him. Mourned the man she loved. Mourned the man he was before this. But the biggest part of her wanted to be the one to end his life for hurting Laurel. 

Sara and Thea walked in the med bay and looked to Diggle. He was in bad shape. Oliver stood by his bed and couldn’t help the tears that ran down his cheeks. He looked at Sara and asked “how? How could someone do this? How could someone hate us this much?” it was heartbreaking to see Oliver like this and Sara knew that when she told him what he needed to know; it would break him even more. 

“Ollie” Thea started but was cut off by Laurel’s groan of pain as she tried to sit up. Thea ran to her and kissed her. So happy to see her alive and okay. Sara watched as her heart sank. She truly didn’t know if she could allow Laurel to be killed by Darhk. She looked at Oliver and he nodded. they went to go leave the room when Laurel called both of them back.

“Ollie? Sara? What is it? What’s wrong? How did you find us? What’s happing?” she asked not sure how she got here. Thea looked at Sara and hung her head. She couldn’t do it. Sara nodded her head and sighed “Thea it’s okay I will tell them” 

Sara looked around at everyone. Now both teams here after what happened on the bridge

“Oliver,” she said knowing he will take this the hardest. 

“Oliver, it was Roy” 

The silence was deafening. For a moment no one so much as breathed. 

Oliver took a set back as if she hit him. He was about to deny what was right in front of him. But he looked to Thea. And it was the look of absolute pain and agony on Thea’s face that convinced him. He looked to Laurel but she had her head turned to Thea. She looked so betrayed at knowing the identity of the man that tortured her for hours. “Roy?” she asked Thea. Barely able to believe it. 

Thea looked to Laurel with tears in her eyes “I saw him. I watched him take off his mask. I wouldn’t have believed it either if I hadn’t seen his face.” Thea spoke to Laurel as if she were the only one in the room. But it was Diggle who had woken up when Thea was talking that confirmed it “he attacked me man” he looked to Oliver “just out of nowhere. Said I couldn’t mess with his plan and that when I woke up and it was all over that I had to give this to Sara.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a long box. “here” he handed it to her. 

At this point, Sara didn’t even want to take it. She hated boxes. But with everyone looking at her she grabbed it and counted to three. Knowing she was about to go postal. It opened like a necklace box and inside was red velvet. With another letter. But what made Sara’s blood run cold was Laurel’s mask. It was sitting on the letter. It was cleaned and shined to perfection. She took the mask in her hand so softly that it was like she was scared to break it. She placed it down on one of the tables and took the letter. Letting the box fit the floor.

It was so quiet that the sound the box made had everyone jump. They all waited for Sara to read the letter. Sara opened it and she sighed. It was shorter than the rest. She cleared her throat and started to read “I am sure by now you know what has happened. And I am sorry you came back to Star city just to have to bury your sister. She truly was a remarkable woman. And I hate that she had to die. But she poisoned Thea’s mind and for that, she had to pay. And I just wanted you to know that in the end, she begged for me to kill her. She knew the life she was living. The life you are living. She knew it was wrong and she wanted me to free her from it. In the end, they both begged me to kill her. Thea even joined in. as I…….” 

the letter went on, but Sara couldn’t continue. She dropped the letter and walked out. Quintin who had tears in his eyes after having heard his first letter got up to go after her, but it was Thea who stopped him and pointed to Laurel. Who looked so lost and hurt. He nodded and sat back down as she followed Ava out of the room after Sara. 

For a few seconds, no one moved. Oliver took it upon himself to pick it up with the intent of continuing. But when he saw what the rest of the letter was. He crushed it in his hand “its best not to continue reading what is in here it just more of what he wanted to happen….. I am guessing.” He looked to laurel and if she had to suffer half of what was in this letter his heart broke for her. He walked over to her and kissed her head “I am so sorry Laurel. I should have protected you guys more”

“it’s Okay Ollie. You didn’t know. No one did till Sara caught us” she said turning to look at him. Sara, Ava, and Thea walked back into the room and Laurel looked to her sister “is it over?” she asked.

Sara looked to her and Laurel could see the blood lust in her eyes “no, not yet” she said as she pulled out one of her throwing stars. She turned and let it fly at the door. Before anyone knew what had happened Nyssa had walked in the room with a struggle Roy. The star sunk into his collarbone and he yelled in pain “bring him to the cargo bay” she told Nyssa and she looked to her team who were all very pissed “grab the plastic sheets. I don’t want this waste of a man’s blood to stain my ship.” With that, they went and did want they were told. It was Felicity that walked over to Sara and stopped her from following. “Sara you don’t have to do this. This isn’t who you are. Please don’t fall back in the darkness.” She begged and looked around to everyone. 

Oliver looked like he wanted to join her. Ava was standing off to the side sharpening one of Sara’s knives. She knew how much Sara needed to hurt someone for everything that has happened since Laurel died the first time. Diggle nodded with Felicity but knew her words would have little effect on Sara. But it was Laurel and Thea that had surprised everyone. Laurel looked to her sister. She got out of bed and slowly with the help of Thea walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes “kill him, Sara. Make him suffer. After the hell, he put us threw he doesn’t deserve mercy.”

Thea was taken aback at the hatred in Laurel’s eyes and looked to Sara “Sara, don’t lose yourself in this okay. He’s not worth it.” Sara looked to them and she leaned in and kissed both on the forehead. Then she walked out.

It was hours later when Sara walked out of the cargo bay. She was covered in blood. And his screams that rang in her ears hadn’t stopped yet. Ava who sat waiting got up and walked over to her. Without any words, Ava led Sara to the shower. She stripped them both and turned on the water. They both got in and Ava cleaned the literal blood off her hands and slowly kissed away the darkness taking over Sara’s soul. Sara just stood there and allowed the water to wash away her sins. She felt so cared for that she started to cry. When Ava noticed she wrapped Sara in her arms. They stood there and just held each other hoping that someday Sara could move past what she had to do. 

After the water had ran cold Ava turned the water off and they made there way to their room. After they got dressed and into bed Sara sighed “Gideon how’s the timeline?” Sara asked so softly that both Gideon and Ava almost missed it 

“its back to normal Sara” Gideon said with regret.  
“so, my sister is to die tomorrow night?” Sara said in complete defeat.  
“Yes,” Gideon said  
“Okay,” she looked to Ava “and who is still on the ship?”  
Ava sighed “your dad, Thea, Laurel and the rest of the legends”  
Sara nodded her head “okay I promised my dad we would do dinner and I would like that before she dies. So, after dinner, we will leave and let time run its course.” 

Sara turned over before Ava could answer. Ava watched her fall into an uneasy sleep. She knew she wasn’t going to sleep tonight so she stayed up. Watching Sara sleep. She could see Sara slipping. She knew what this would do to her. And that question all those months ago came back to her. What if they could stop Laurel from dying? It drove her crazy all night. And by the time morning came and Sara woke up and got ready to start her last day with her sister. The thought of what if never left Ava and when Sara walked out the door dragging her feet and looking like a zombie. Ava had a plan now, she had to make the plan work. It would be risky but there was only one way to know if it would work. And that was to try. Because what if it fucking worked. With that Ava went to the med bay and say Thea and Laurel cuddled up and so in love and her heart broke for them. But seeing it made her sure that she was making the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I cut out what Sara does to Roy because I didn't think it would fit well and, to be honest, this part has completely gone off the rails. so this is me getting it back to where it is supposed to be. now if enough people want the torture scene then I will write it and make a one-shot. with that said chapter nine should be out soon. I hope you are still enjoying this story.


	9. everything is falling into place

Chapter 9

The first part of the plan that Ava came up with was making sure it would work. The last time Zari had tried they had Laurel staying in star city. Ava nodded her head “Gideon may I speak with you privately?” Ava asked when Sara left the room. “of course, miss Sharpe” Gideon silenced the room so no one would hear them. “what is this about?” Gideon asked. Ava smiled “we are going to save Laurel. I will not let her die.” Ava could have sworn if she could Gideon would be smiling “let’s get to work.”

Sara had just walked into the med bay when she realized that Ava wasn’t behind her. Her father was still asleep on the other bed. And Laurel and Thea were cuddled up together on the bed whispering to each other. Before Sara could say anything Nyssa walked to her and softly touched her shoulder “Sara may I speak with you?” Sara nodded her head and led Nyssa to the cargo bay. It had been cleaned but Sara could still see the blood. Could still hear his screams for mercy. Still hear him beg for her to understand. Nyssa once again softy touched Sara this time her hand.

“I can see how troubled you are Sara, so I will not add to it. I am leaving, I still have a man to catch. And Sara, I have seen the good in you up until last night. Ava, she makes you happy. Don’t run from her okay. You are no longer an assassin you have paid your debt now please move on. I don’t know what has happened to you since you last saw me in that dungeon, but I feel like for you it has been years. I made you promise me that you would let your past go. And now I am holding you to that. Don’t let what happened here break you. You did what you had to do.” 

As Nyssa stopped talking Sara pulled her into a hug. She sighed at being able to hold Nyssa again. It would probably be the last time they would hug like this. Sara turned her head into Nyssa’s neck and said, “I am what I have to be.” She pulled away. Nyssa shook her head. “not anymore Ta-er al-sahfer. You are truly remarkable. And so much better than what you were. Take care of Ava and yourself you deserve happiness. And Ava she is good for you. Goodbye Sara.” With that Nyssa walked out. As she left Sara used the memory flash and erased the legends being in the past from her mind.

Sara just stood there for a moment. She sighed and went to go look for Ray. When she found him, he was in his room reading. “Ray could you do me a favour?” she asked him. He nodded his head “sure what’s up?” he put his book down and sat up. “can you clean the cargo bay once more for me please?” he looked at her worried but got up anyway. He walked up to her and hugged her. Sara curled into his chest and for a moment she just stood there. She refused to cry she had cried enough. Ray pulled back and looked her in the eyes “we need our captain Sara. Please, if you need anything you can come to anyone of us. We won’t judge you. We love you. You are the soul of this team. We need you.” Sara let out a choked sob. She couldn’t hold her tears back after that. She just pulled him back into herself. “thank you, Ray, you always say the right things.” 

He smiled down at her head and laid a soft kiss to her hair. Nora found them like that as she turned the corner. She locked eyes with her husband and raised an eyebrow. Ray shook his head and held up a finger to tell her to wait. “Sara,” he said rubbing her back. She pulled back and wiped her tears. When she saw Nora, she pulled away from Ray all together. Nora made her way to Sara and hugged her as well. “we are here for you Sara. All of us.” Nora hit the nail on the head when she assumed what was happening between the two. At Ray’s happy nod Nora just went with it. “Sara go spend time with your sister. Shit is about to hit the fan. And I understand if you don’t want to see me today I can keep myself busy.”

Sara held onto Nora tighter. “no, Nora you are not responsible for what will happen. You are a part of my team and the only place I want you is on this ship with us. We will get through this together.” Nora also had happy tears in her eyes. Up until this point, she didn’t know if Sara just put up with her for Ray. At knowing that Sara genuinely wanted her here she locked eyes with Ray, and he looked at her with so much love. Nora pulled away from Sara to look at her face. “yeah no for sure. I am not going anywhere.” Sara smiled “good.” 

Nora walked over to her husband gave him a small kiss and they both headed to the cargo bay to clean it once more. 

Sara needed a drink before this day continued. It had been long and emotional, and it wasn’t even noon yet. When she got to her office. She poured herself a drink. What surprised her was when Thea walked in. Sara raised her eyebrow at her as she sighed dramatically and flopped down on her couch. 

“pour me one too would you?” Thea said with her arm over her eyes.   
Sara just watched in amusement. “aren’t you too young to drink.” 

Thea flipped her off “bitch. I am twenty-one now me pour a drink please.” Sara just laughed and walked over to the couch. “move your legs.” When she didn’t move Sara just sat on her. Thea groaned. “get your fat ass off of me” Sara laughed and put the drinks on the table. “I am not fat you scrawny bitch.” She said laying on top of Thea. Thea started to hit Sara “get off of me woman.” Sara laughed as she sat up “I told you to move woman” Thea glared at her as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and accepted the drink Sara gave her.

“what are you doing in here anyway I thought you would be with Laurel?” Sara asked taking her a sip. “your dad wanted some time alone with her. To talk” Thea said. Sara hung her head in guilt “I am sorry I had to out you guys.” Thea shook her head. “it wasn’t you, it was…. Well it was Roy” they both flinched at his name. “that may be true, but I am still the one that told everyone. And I am sorry, but I was not going to let you be outed by pictures.” Thea looked confused “what pictures” Sara sighed and told Thea everything that happened. 

Thea looked at the floor “I can’t believe he would do that. I mean I knew that it would be hard for him when he found out about us, but I never thought he would do this.” Sara looked at Thea and she wanted to tell her about what was going to happen. She wanted to warn her to not let Laurel go to that fucking prison. And just when she was about to say fuck it the words died on her tongue when Ava walked in. 

“Sara can I speak with you. Privately?” Ava asked with her hands behind her back. Thea finished her drink and put the glass on the table. “Thanks, Sara I am going to go see Ollie. He and Felicity are back.” They both nodded and watched her leave. “what’s up babe?” Sara asked. Ava walked over to Sara and sat by her. “babe I want to talk to you and please don’t get mad but, I think I found a way to save Laurel.” Sara looked at ava and was about to blow up. But she saw in Ava’s eyes that she was serious and that she thought for sure that her plan would work. So, giving her the benefit of the doubt, she nodded her head. “okay what’s your plan?” Ava beamed at her “okay first……” she went on to tell Sara what she wanted to do and how it would work. 

In the med bay Laurel was getting restless. “guys I am fine. When can I get out of here?” she said trying to get out of bed, but Thea was having none of it. “miss Lance please wait. I am running some extra scans to make sure everything is okay.” Laurel sighed “thanks Gideon but I am fine.” 

“you know miss lance I am not sure which of you is more stubborn yourself or your sister.” Gideon said as Laurel tried to get out of bed once more that made Quentin laugh. “they get it from their mother” Laurel glared at him. “dad you are supposed to be on my side” she said with a whine as Thea once more pushed her to the bed. “I am sweetheart,” he said with a laugh at her pout. 

Just then Oliver and Felicity walked in with some food from big belly burger. Laurel gasped “oh my god I love you both.” She said taking the food. Thea looked to her bother “what you didn’t get any for me?” Felicity pointed to the bag in Laurel’s lap “your food is in there.” Thea nodded and tried to get Laurel to give her some food as Oliver walked over to Quentin “where is Sara?” he asked. Thea looked up from her fries “she’s with Ava in her office. Ava needed to speak with her ‘privately’ so I would hold off before you try and find them.” Olive looked at his sister and crinkled his nose “why is it always sex with you. Maybe they are just talking.” Laurel looked up from her burger. “this is Sara we are talking about Ollie.” She said as if it explained it all. 

He sighed “fine you guys win.” Felicity laughed “its okay Oliver but you know they have point Sara is well Sara.” Everyone laughed as Sara herself walked in holding Ava’s hand. “what about me?” she asked as everyone laughed even harder. “have fun did you?” Thea asked feeding Laurel one of her own fries even though Laurel’s were on the table. “what?” Sara asked confused Oliver walked over to her and whispered in her ear what Thea said. She gasped “Thea!” 

Thea looked up from her food and saw the look on Sara’s face and the blush on Ava’s. she snickered “what? Tell me I am wrong” she said confined that she read it right. “you are so wrong, on so many leaves. One we were talking about when we had to go back to the future and two we would never do that with the ship when it’s full of people.” Nate who walked in when Thea was talking looked at his captains “are you sure about that? Because like you two are not quiet.” Ava looked at him and yell “oh my god Nate” at the same time as Sara shook her head “not in front of my father man.” Thea looked smug “see told you,” she said looking to her brother. 

“what Nate?” Sara asked as Ava hid her face in Sara’s neck. Nata laughed and whispered in her ear “we just got an alert, Darhk is going to make his move tonight. We should easer their memory and get out of here. So, we don’t cause a paradox.” Sara looked at him “okay call a team meeting in like ten. We have to talk to you guys about something.” Nate nodded and went to get everyone ready. 

“Okay Gideon, how’s Laurel?”   
“She has made a full recovery”   
“Good, okay you guys are free to go. We have some loose ends to tie up before we leave but dad I still want that dinner and Laurel I want you there.”   
Laurel nodded “okay Thea and will be there.” She looked to Thea who nodded.   
“Okay, I will see you guys then.”

Hugs were given as everyone left.

“Okay, now to rally the troops.” Ava laughed at Sara “you are such a nerd” Sara nodded “but you still love me.” Ava nodded “yes now let’s go.” 

When Sara and Ava got to the bridge they saw the team standing around waiting for them. They all looked to their captains as Gary ran to Ava “oh thank god you are okay I was worried.” Ava allowed him to hug her waist for a moment before she pulled away from his hold. “personal space Gary” Ava said as he apologized and cowered away. “okay guys so here’s the plan. We are going to save Laurel.” 

As Sara and Ava tell them the plan everyone nods along. “I like it. I think it would work.” Zari says coming up with ideas for her part. “righto cap that is a brilliant idea. I will head out now and start working on my part.” Charlie says finishing her drink and walking out. “good plan I will go make sure the ATOM suit is in working order.” Ray says standing. Nora nods “and I will make sure the med bay is ready.” Gary and john share a look and nodded leaving to get what they need. And Mick looked to Sara “what do you need from me?” he asked “stay on the ship and QB” he nods and grabs another beer and goes to his room. Sara looks to Ava “this might actually work.” Ava shook her head “no Sara, this will work” Sara hugged Ava and stays in her arms as she thinks of the miracle it will take to pull this off. But the first dinner with her dad, her girlfriend, her sister, and her sister’s girlfriend. Weirdly that’s not even the strangest dinner she has ever had. With a sigh, she pulled away and lad Ava to the bedroom to start getting ready for dinner in two hours.


	10. playtime is over, now lets get to work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first, happy pride month <3 
> 
> second..... I am back. sorry, it took forever, I had such a hard time with this chapter. it's probably not my best but it's the best I could do with it. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> also, with everything going on I have to say. I stand with #blacklivesmatter and I am so sorry.

Chapter 10

Sara was on her phone waiting for Ava to finish getting ready. “Babe, you almost ready?” Sara called out as Ava walked out of the closet. “yes, are you?” Ava turned the Question around. Sara was going to make a snide comment about Ava coming out of the closet, but the words caught in her throat when she saw what Ava was wearing. It was a beautiful red dress that hugged her form. It was tight in all the right places and flowed down to just past her knees. 

“wow, you look beautiful,” Sara said not able to take her eyes off of Ava. 

Ava chuckled, she saw the lust in Sara’s eyes. “you don’t look so bad yourself. I wasn’t sure how fancy to go so I went with this.” Ava said walking over to Sara to help her finish tying her tie. “and really? You had to go for a suit?” she said looking Sara up and down. She knew it was new. The suit was black and tailored to Sara’s body and as she moved it was like the suit was a second skin. “what? I knew you would wear red. And I wanted us to match. So, a black suit and a red tie. Do you want me to go change?” she asked with a smirk, she took a step back and spun around to show off the suit well she talked. When she turned back around Ava grabbed her by the tie and pulled her in her a kiss. 

“don’t you dare. You look sexy” Ava said bringing Sara closer. 

Sara smirked against Ava’s lips, “Is that so?” 

Ava rolled her eyes at Sara’s cockiness “uh-huh” she said as Sara deepened the kiss.

They were interdepended by Sara’s phone. It was Thea, Sara answered and put it on speaker. “guys quit making out you’re late. We are already here.” She said with a laugh. Ava blushed at being caught and Sara just laughed. “fine, fine we are coming no need to get your panties in a bunch” Thea was quiet for a moment then she whispered, “I am not wearing any” she said with a laugh. 

Both Sara and Ava said “didn’t need to know that” 

Thea just laughed again. 

Sara shook her head “whatever speedy we are on our way.” Sara said hanging up the phone. Ava fixed Sara’s tie as Sara tucked her shirt back in. Ava put her dress back in place as Sara grabbed her suit jacket. “okay let’s go face the music.” Sara said as she grabbed Ava’s hand. Her last thought before walking through. was she was going to have to explain a lot to her sister once all this is over With that, they walked through the portal and went to the restaurant.

Once they got there. They found their table and made their way to it. Laurel was looking at the menu and Quentin was taking a drink of his water, Thea locked eyes with Sara and laughed. That made Quentin looked up. When he saw Sara and Ava he stood up and hugged Sara, as Ava went to sit he grabbed her wrist. She looked up confused. He gave her a soft smile and pulled her in for a hug as well. Thea having watched the whole thing leaned over to Sara and said “I think this has gotten to him. He did the same thing to us when we got here.” Sara nodded in agreement and smiled as Ava had this moment with her father. Sara knew how much it meant to her because she doesn’t have a father of her own. 

Once everyone was sat down a waiter came and took their orders. As they waited for their food. Thea looked to Ava then Sara “so are we finally going to get the story of how you two got together or are you going to leave us wondering?” Laurel looked at Thea “Thea not now.” She said. “no, it’s fine. Truly we met at Ava’s work. We hated each other at first. But we got over it.” Sara said with a smile remembering when they first met. Now Laurel was curious “okay now you have to tell.” Sara laughed and with a nod, her and Ava started to tell their story as they waited for the food. 

Thea laughed “so, you broke time. How the hell do you do that?” Sara shook her head “well I went back in time to a place I had already travelled to and interacted with my past self, then tried to time jump with both versions of me and my team.” Thea nodded “okay so how come I don’t remember that” Ava sighed “well the easy answer for that is for you it hasn’t happened yet.” Thea looked at Ava puzzled “okay I still have no idea how that works but I have a feeling you can’t really explain it.” Sara nodded “sorry speedy we can’t give to much away. you already know too much.” Laurel nodded “and with how little we do know that’s really saying something.” That made everyone nod in agreement. 

Finally, the food arrived, and they all started to eat. Sara looked at her sister. Finally, she would get to ask her questions. “so how did this start between you guys?” she paused “I never got the chance to ask that.” Thea smiled she looked to Laurel, getting a nodded she looked back at Sara 

“it actually started when I told Laurel about the pit.” Laurel gave a small smile “the first time we slept together was the night we brought you back. We were sitting in that cold dark room. I started crying because finally, I had my sister back, but you weren’t you yet and for a moment I thought I made the wrong call, that maybe you should have stayed dead. But Thea, she convinced me that it was the right move that you would come back.” Thea had a faraway look in her eyes. She loved that night, but It also came with painful memories of her father. Thea met Laurel’s eyes as she finished telling their first night together. “she was so upset that all I could do was hold her, her face was in my neck and I knew she needed something. It wasn’t until I pulled her back and looked into her eyes that I knew what it was.” Laurel laughed remembering how wrong Thea was in that moment. 

“so, she pulls me back and I couldn’t read her. There was so much going in that moment that I didn’t even realize she kissed me.” everyone laughed at that. “so, I pull back because she didn’t kiss me back, now in my mind, I think I am about to get slapped. But no, she hasn’t even registered that I kissed her.” Thea picks up where Laurel left off. Laurel continues with a laugh “nothing is making sense and now I have Thea looking at me like I did actually slap her. And I have no idea why. Then she kisses me again this time she has my full attention.” Thea’s smile is huge as she finishes “after a very messy make out, we both pull back out of breath. And she looks at me as says ‘did you just kiss me?’ and I respond with ‘yeah twice thanks for noticing’ after that, she rolled her eyes at me and kissed me again. Then well I am sure you can guess what happened. 

Quinten laughed “yeah I got the picture you don’t need to go into detail.” Sara laughed “okay what happened after that?” Laurel shook her head, she knew that Sara would push. “well when we got back, and she moved in with me we never talked about it then we had to deal with soulless you and you trying to kill Thea. When she got out of the hospital, it happened again.” Thea nodded and had to point out. “this time Laurel was the one to start it.” Laurel nodded her head. “Then the night you left it happened once more. At that point, we knew we had to talk about it.” Thea sighed she hated that conversion “it was at that Laurel pull the whole ‘oh we shouldn’t do this, its wrong, you’re Ollie’s sister, you’re younger than me,’ she tried to use every excuse she could come up with. And at the time I was pissed because at this point it meant more to me then a quick way to loosen the tension. But when she never said that she regretted us sleeping together, or that she didn’t want it to happen again. The whole thing just became a game as we grew closer to the point where it was when you saw us in the training room.” 

Sara had to laugh “wow that’s great. What gets to me is how no one noticed the change in you two” that made them both laugh and go on about how they were able to keep it all a secret.

Quinten looked between both couples as they joked and had a good time. He was so happy to have his daughters with him. He was also happy that they both seemed to be so in love. Sara, her being with a woman didn’t faze him. He loved his daughter and if she was happy he was happy. But it was Laurel and Thea that he was having a hard time getting used to. Not because Thea was a woman. He truly didn’t care about that. It was the fact that Thea was a Queen that had him worried. The Queens had a history of hurting his family. Sara looking at her father as she laughed at something Ava said about one of their many mishaps. and guessed what was on his mind so she touched his hand

“she’s not Oliver dad” 

That got everyone’s attention. Thea sat up and straightened her back. Sara caught the look of hurt that crossed her face. After everything, she was still being compared to Oliver And Laurel was pissed about it. “what is that supposed to mean?” she said looking right at Sara. Thinking it was Sara making the comparison. Sara sighed but Quinten answered for her. “your sister didn’t mean anything by it. It was me, I am sorry Laurel. I just don’t want her to break your heart.” Thea sighed she knew it would come up eventually. “I know that my family has hurt yours. But Quinten I am not my brother and I would never hurt Laurel. I… I love her.” Thea hesitated as she said the last part only because she wasn’t sure if they were ready to say it in front of others yet. Laurel beamed at Thea and kissed her hand. Thea let out a sigh of relief. Quinten nodded his head. “that’s all I needed Thea. I am sorry that I judged you. I know you are not your brother. Hell, he isn’t even the same man so it’s unfair for me to judge him. and I will never do it again plus after what has happened I know you won’t hurt her.” Thea nodded her agreement and Sara just looked at the table. 

Sara knew what was to come and it wouldn’t be Laurel with the heartbreak. And if their plan worked, well then everyone is going to be hurting. Sara wished she could tell them what is about to happen and the plan they have to fix it. But she knew that she couldn’t so for now she has to deal with knowing that Thea may just be heartbroken for the rest of her life. 

Ava looked at Sara. She was concerned by the look on her face. It took her a moment to realize why she looked like she just got punched. Then it hit her. Thea. No one thought how Thea would react to all this. To her, Laurel would be dead. Ava started to panic she looked to Sara and Sara shook her head, then nodded they would take about Thea later. 

The waiter came and collected their dishes and asked them if they wanted dessert. They said no. Quinten got up to pay after a quick argument with Thea. The girls got their stuff together as he made his way back. They walked out of the restaurant and Sara hugged Laurel maybe for the last time. It was hard not to cry and give everything away so after a quick hug she let go. She then moved to Thea, she grabbed her and whispered in her ear “I am so sorry Thea” Thea pulled back and looked at her confused. “what do you mean?” Sara just shook her head. Hugged her dad and walked away. Leaving Ava to say goodbye alone. 

Ava was pulled into a hug by Laurel “you are family now” she whispered in her ear and it took Ava a moment to collect herself with a teary smile she nodded. Thea did the same. And when it came for Quintin’s goodbye Ava offered her hand, but he would have none of that. He pulled her into him and said in her hair “you love my daughter, you keep her happy, that’s enough for me to call you family. Take care of her and please don’t let her get sucked back into the darkness.” Ava nodded her head with tears running down her checks “I will do my best sir, she means the world to me. thank you for raising such an amazing woman.” He smiled “thank you and you can drop the sir. It’s Quintin to you young lady.” Ava laughed, nodded and turned to walk away. She stopped for a second. But continued to walk. She felt it deep in her chest. The heartache they were about to feel hit her like a bus. But maybe when they got back to the future, they would be able to explain everything. With that Ava walked away from the family she could have had before everything went to hell and most of them died. 

When she caught up to Sara she grabbed her hand and for one silent moment, they both mourned what could have been had they not needed to go back to their time. Once they both pulled themselves together they made their way back to the ship to get everything ready. Playtime was over, now its time to get to work. 

Sara had spent the last hour pacing. Her memoirs were already starting to change, nothing major just everything with Roy. The biggest change was Thea’s engagement to him. She had got the message from black siren about it and she was glad to see that one thing had changed. And that her actions so far hadn’t fucked with everything. Ava watched Sara pace as it got closer to the moment Laurel was to be stabbed. Everyone still on the ship could feel it. Sara’s phone rang. It was Felicity. There it was. Sara looked to Ava and with one final nodded the captains left the ship. 

When they got to the hospital only Felicity was standing there. They both walked up to her and hugged her. Sara didn’t bother asking what happened and Felicity didn’t tell them because she knew that they knew. Felicity looked at Sara “this is it, isn’t it?” Sara locked eyes with her then looked away. “oh my god, this is why you are back. Laurel dies here, doesn’t she? That’s why you insisted that we can’t know why you are here.” Felicity wasn’t stupid and when future Sara showed up she did some digging. She just didn’t think it was because of one of their deaths. Sara grabbed Felicity and put her hand over her mouth. “stop digging Felicity okay this is hard enough as it is.” Felicity nodded her head. Sara pulled her hand away “you can’t say anything, not to Thea, not to anyone.” Felicity looked between her and Ava then nodded “okay, I knew you had a plan what is it?” Sara sighed and told her the plan. 

After going over everything with Felicity and swearing her to secrecy. It might actually be helpful to have someone on team arrow to help so no one asks too many questions. The rest of the team came to wait for Laurel to get of out surgery. Everyone was a mess and Oliver looked guilty as hell. Sara watched as a nurse walked by her, she winked at her and Sara nodded her head. To anyone looking at her, it would seem like she was flirting. Sara locked eyes with Felicity. It was time. 

Felicity nodded and grabbed the memory gun Sara had given her. She wiped Oliver well Sara wiped Digger and Ava wiped Thea. Sara and Ava turned their backs and walked away. Felicity stopped for a moment as Oliver, Diggle and Thea got their bearings. Felicity smiled “hey I am going to go to the bathroom if she comes back before I do then tell her I am not far.” Oliver nodded and hugs Thea. She has silent tears running down her face. He thinks it’s because she might lose a friend, not a lover. 

Felicity walks down the hall when she is pulled in a room by Sara. “okay so what did that do exactly?” she asked Sara “well the simple way to put it is, anything that happened that involved the legends is now wiped from their memory. They have no idea we were here. No idea about Roy” Sara wavered for a moment “and no idea about Thea and Laurel.” Felicity nodded “wait does Thea know about her and Laurel?” Sara nodded. “everything should play out like it did the first time.” Just as she said that nurse walked into the room. She changed shape and Charlie was standing there with them “cap, she just got out of surgery she will be in the room soon. We have to work quickly.” Sara nodded “you know what to do” Charlie nodded and walked out as the nurse again. Felicity took a moment then she looked to Sara about to ask when Sara just shook her head “go back to everyone. Make sure they get out of the room as fast as possible after she flatlines.” Felicity nodded and turned to the door, but she stopped “wait you didn’t Say anything about her flatlining.” Sara looked at her “it’s going to be okay if everything works then you will remember this conversation and all the ones we have after. But if it doesn’t then you to will have your memory wiped and for you, we would have never been here.” Felicity looked at Sara for a moment and said quietly “I don’t want to forget so make sure this works” and with that, she walked out the door.

They saw Laurel get wheeled by them and Sara set the timer for fifteen minutes. Ten for her give her goodbyes, three for her to crash and flat line and two to get her out of the room and to the med bay. Sara sighed and looked to Ava as they watched Thea walk by talking to Quintin. Sara put her hand to her comms “Ray, Thea called my dad, follow him and flash him when you get the chance, make sure no one sees you.” Ray answered with an “already on it.” Sara nodded “okay guys its go time get ready.” Ava grabbed Sara’s hand “this will work,” she said kissing Sara’s knuckles. Sara nodded, all they could do was wait.

Sara stood there waiting, running it over and over in her head. Nate was on standby waiting to see if he would have to wipe Felicity. Sara started to pace it was the longest ten minutes of her life. Ray spoke through the comms “your dad has been wiped” Sara nodded and said a small ‘thank you go back to the ship’ then She looked to Ava. “god this is taking forever” Ava sighed “there is still seven minutes left Sara” Sara sighed and sat down by Ava. She looked up to her “this is going to work right?” Ava wrapped her arm around her “if everything goes to plan then yes” Sara looked to the floor. “But you know us, when has a plan ever gone right?” Sara asked looking small. Ava sighed “it will go right this time because we all know how important this and none of want to lose our only chance to save Laurel.” Sara nodded. “what are we going to do about Thea” Ava looked to the door “I don’t know” 

They both looked up as they heard the staff call a code blue. Sara looked to Ava and Ava kissed her “lets get save your sister.” With that they walked out the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile when Felicity left the room. Her mind was reeling after everything Sara and Ava told her. It was hard to believe that this could be Laurels last night. A part of her didn’t want to know but now that she did she could not know. She made it back to everyone and just walked up to Oliver and curled into his chest. She took a moment then looked to Thea. It broke her heart to know that none of them knew that Sara was just down the hall ready to fix all of this. And if Sara does succeed then they will spend the next four years not knowing that Laurel is alive. She pulled away from Oliver and walked over to Thea and pulled her into a hug “I am so sorry Thea.” Thea looked confused for a moment and pulled back. Felicity smiled and leaned into her to whisper in her ear “I know about you and Laurel. And just so you know I am so happy for you both and I promise your secret is safe with me.” Thea looked at her and was about t ask how she knew when Laurel was wheeled over. 

Everyone went to go in the room. Everyone made sure Laurel was okay. after a few minutes Laurel looked at Thea “guys can Thea and I have a moment?” everyone nodded and left the room. as soon as the door was closed Thea ran to the bed and fell to her knees “I can’t believe this is happening” she grabbed Laurel’s hand and brought it to her lips holding it there as tears run down her face. Laurel’s heart broke. She pulled up on her hand and Thea followed sitting on the bed. 

“Thea I want to talk to you okay” Thea nodded 

“Thea I want you to make me a promise” 

“what’s that?” Thea said, softy 

I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me you will be okay.”

“Laurel! What are you talking about?” Thea said, “you are going to be fine, we will get through this.” 

Laurel looked at her with tears running down her face. “Thea promise me okay.” 

Thea shook her head “no, no because you are going to be okay. and I won’t have to live without you” 

Laurel looked up at Thea and all she could think about was how hard it would be on Thea when this all ended. She didn’t know for sure, but she had a feeling she wasn’t going to be leaving this room alive.

Laurel smiled up at Thea “I love you Thea, and I am so happy that I got to spend all this time with you. I always thought that Oliver was the love of my life. Till you kissed me that first time. Since that moment, my life has been so full of happiness and joy and that’s all because of you. You Thea Queen are you the love of my life and I am so grateful the time we have had with each other.” 

Thea was crying not knowing where all this was coming from. She grabbed her hand once more “I feel the same way, Laurel. You are my world. The shining light in the darkness. No matter what you have never lied to me or hurt me. you are my angel.” 

Laurel cried at Thea’s words and she was going to respond when it happened. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew at that moment, she knew she was going to die. It was an interesting feeling but at least she would die looking into the eyes of the woman she loved. She always wondered how Sara felt when she died. Always wanted to know if right before Thea shot her, did she know she was going to die. That thought was pretty useless now. She focused on Thea for the last time “Thea please I need to make sure that you are okay, I know it’s going to be hard but please know that I want you to be happy. However, that may look. Just know I love you and I am happy.”

Thea watched helplessly as Laurel’s eyes rolled in the back of her head. She started to seize. For Thea, everything happened in slow motion. she was getting pulled into Oliver as she screamed and cried for Laurel. For what felt like forever the doctors tried to bring her back. Thea could only see the flat line of Laurel’s heartbeat. The doctor called her time of death and Thea just walked away. A part of her die in that moment too.

The timer went off and Sara jumped up and ran for the door. She kept her head down as Ava walked right down the hall she watched the moment Oliver told her father. No words were spoken between the two men but oh Sara felt it. She stayed a second longer as her father fell to the floor she wanted to help him, but Laurel was more important right now. She walked into the room and saw Ava about to open and portal and Charlie unplugging everything. Felicity came in. “okay I made sure to identify that this in fact Laurel lance. They shouldn’t run any tests or anything so you should be okay. Sara nodded “thank you now keep watch as we make the switch.” Felicity nodded then stopped “wait. What switch?” 

Charlie answered as Sara rolled Laurel out of the room and Nate rolled a body that looked exactly like laurel. “Gideon can make real copies of our bodies. As long as she has the DNA and the time. At first, we thought it was just parts, but she can actually make bodies.” Felicity looked at the body in the room it was scary how much it looked like Laurel. “it looks so real” Ava nodded “that’s the point. Biologically that is Laurel Lance. Just without everything that makes her who she is.” Felicity nodded “okay well weird sure why not. Take care and I guess I will see some of you later and others later than that.” Felicity gave her final hugs and stood in the room putting the wires back on Laurel’s clone so no one would ask questions. As the portal closed Felicity took a breath. She still had all her memories. So that means everything worked out right? “right!” she answered out loud. She walked out of the room to mourn her friend.

On the WaveRider everyone was holding their breath as Sara put Laurel’s body on the bed. She took a step back as Gideon got to work. Sara turned away on able to watch. She curled herself into Ava and just waited. The team all stood around their captain’s and watched as Gideon tried to bring Laurel back to life. “good news her brain waves are still intact, all I need to do is heal the wound and jump-start her heart.” Gideon said and everyone relaxed a bit “on stand by let me know if I have to flash Felicity or not” Nate said through the comms “will do Nate I am going to leave the comms open so you can hear what’s happening” Ava said as Sara was still hiding her face. Ava could feel her tears, so she just let her stay where she was. Ava knew that Sara didn’t want her team to see her like this so she just wrapped her in her arms and whispered that everything was going to be okay and if it wasn’t they would get through it together Sara nodded her head and sighed. She hated waiting. 

After a few more seconds Gideon shocked Laurel’s heart. Everyone held their breath as nothing happened. She shocked her again, this time on the heart monitor there was a beat. Gideon shocked her once more and this time her heart started to beat. Everyone sighed in relief as all they could hear was the strong beat of Laurel’s heart. Sara looked at the screen and watched it. There it was proof that the plan worked, her sister was alive. “after running every scan, I know of It looks like miss lance will make a full recovery. All her vitals are strong, and her brain activity is up. Now, all we need to do is wait for her to wake up. I gave her a small sedative to keep her asleep well her body heals from this.” Sara let out a sob and almost fell to her knees. If it weren’t for Ava she would have. Sara walked over to the bed and grabbed Laurel’s hand and brought it to her lips to give it a small kiss “its going to be okay sis, I promise.” 

And that’s where she stayed. For hours. Sara rested her head on the bed by Laurel’s hip she was rubbing her hand when Laurel squeezed her hand. Sara jumped up and touched her check “Laurel?” she asked moving her hair away. “Laurel, wake up.” She watched as Laurel’s eyes moved behind her eyelids “please. Please wake up.” Sara begged. “come on sis open your eyes” Ava came running in the room. She was told by Gideon that Laurel was waking. Sara looked to Ava then back at her sister. Laurel breathed in deep and opened her eyes to meet Sara’s. Sara held her breath. “Laurel?” Sara asked. Laurel focused on her sister and she nodded. to tell her Sara that she was herself. Sara let out a sob and finally it felt like she could breathe again. 

Laurel looked around the med bay, she looked from Sara to Ava then to the rest of the legends. “what happened? Where am I?” All the legends looked at each other than to Sara. Sara grabbed her hand. “Laurel we need to talk.” Laurel looked confused “okay but first can I have some water?” Sara nodded and gave her a cup. She looked at her sister and joy filled her chest. Finally, she had her sister back. Ava walked up behind Sara and wrapped her arms around her. She smiled down at Laurel. And said, “welcome back Laurel.” She looked to Sara “see I told you, what could possibly go wrong.”


End file.
